Life, Interrupted
by Faerie Dreaming
Summary: Forced by his parents to spend time at Twilight Hill Psychiatric Ward for attempted suicide, Roxas feels entirely out of place. Then he meets wild, reckless, and captivating Axel, who's a ticking time bomb ready to explode. So why is Roxas so drawn him?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):** Okay, I feel as if I've risen from the dead. I haven't written in SO DAMN LONG. This is the first story I've written in over two years. Being as it is summer vacation, I took up playing Kingdom Hearts 2 for the millionth time and rediscovered my love for the relationship between Axel and Roxas. It's just so perfect. And honestly, (forgive me while I momentarily get vallygirl on you all) Axel's like...omghot.

So I've written the first chapter of a story I hope to continue _and_ finish (unlike my other stories ;P). And before anyone criticizes me for it, it IS a take off of Girl, Interrupted, one of my favorite movies. It's angsty and crazy, just how I like it.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Girl, Interrupted.

So enjoy, please review, and let the show begin!

---

_**Life, Interrupted**_ – Chapter 1

It wasn't as if he were _trying_ to kill himself. He was simply tired. This was a fact that he couldn't get a single person around him to believe. They all just _had_ to jump to outrageous conclusions. It had been quite a nice nap though; the first truly deep sleep he'd had in so long. However, he couldn't decide if it was worth getting what felt like a firehouse rammed down him throat, invading his insides, to have the entire bottle of sleeping pills pumped out of him.

"_You need help," his always overly-polished mother had said to him as she and his father stood by his hospital bed. 'The kind of help your father and I can't give you. We think it's best if you spent some time under the care of…professionals.'_

"_WHAT?! You're sending me to a fucking nuthouse?!" Roxas cried out. He attempted to spring from his bed, only to fall back against his pillow weakly. The stomach pumping had really done a number on his strength._

"_Don't take that tone with your mother!" his father scolded him as he placed an arm around his wife, who was wiping her mascara-stained tears with a cream-colored silken handkerchief._

'_Tell him, Norm! Tell him that I am in no shape anymore to deal with his emotional ups and downs, his tantrums, his apathy! Oh, what will our friends think! All of their children are going off to Ivy League colleges, and our child? He's landed himself in Twilight Hill Psychiatric Institution! What will they think, Norm? What will they think?!"_

_This last sentence summed up the entirety of Mrs. Hart's life. Everything was conducted according to what everyone would think of her and her family. She wore the proverbial pants in the family. In all honestly, Roxas felt his father was terrified of her most of the time, and only opened his mouth when his wife, the puppetmaster, commanded him to._

"_Roxas," his father began as instructed. "You've caused your mother enough pain. You need help, and you're going to a place where you will get it. And that's FINAL."_

So here he was, sitting in the back of a cab with his suitcase in the trunk, being carted off to the loony bin. Though he felt like he could murder his parents in their sleep, deep down there was a strange sense of relief to finally be away from his mother's neuroses for the first time in his life. But, if being shipped to a factory for fruitcakes was the price, he could hardly bear it.

As tree after tree whizzed by the window, Roxas's glassy eyes stared blankly out at them while scratching at his wrists. The tingling pain began to seep into his brain, knocking out of his mindless trance. He glanced down to see he had scratched until he was almost raw. This was a nervous habit he performed constantly without realizing it. He wasn't even quite sure why he did it. Sometimes it felt good in dire times, but otherwise, he himself found it a little gross. 'Maybe I deserve to go to a nuthouse,' he mused. After all, it was supposed to be the best of the best, where only the privileged were treated.

But Roxas didn't have any more time to debate this with himself, for he felt the cab lurch to a stop. He looked out the window to be greeted with a several story, redbrick, building complex, surrounded by a courtyard and lush trees. A man clad in white trousers stood a few feet from the cab, his intense blue eyes peering at Roxas. His long blond hair spilled down over a dark jacket that was covering a white shirt. The man walked over and opened the cab door as the driver busied himself with Roxas's luggage. A long-fingered hand was held out to Roxas, and he looked up at the blond man.

"Roxas Hart, I'm Doctor Vexen, I will be one of your psychiatrists," the blond said with a not entirely sincere smile.

Roxas allowed himself to be helped out of the taxi as the cab driver handed him his suitcase and left without a word. "Welcome to Twilight Hill, Roxas. Follow me."

After stopping for a moment while Dr. Vexen checked him in at the front desk and then climbing a flight of stairs, Roxas found himself being led through a recreation room of sorts. There was a television with a couch in front of it where a boy with a strange blond mullet-like hairstyle sat perched in the lap of an older boy with icy grey-blue hair that fell to conceal his right eye. The boy with the mullet immediately stopped playing with the other boy's hair and both stared up at him as he passed by.

Several chairs were scattered around the room. One chair in the corner held a boy with long blue hair. He was so still; Roxas almost didn't notice him at first. He would have thought the boy was a comatose if he hadn't been peering so intently at the window across the room. A large X-shaped scar cut across his face from his forehead, through the bridge of his nose and partly into his cheek.

There was a small round table, at which a frosty blond with a goatee was seated fervently, and almost compulsively arranging and rearranging the cards in front of him. He was so completely lost in his world of cards that he didn't even seem to notice the chair that supported his body.

"….eation room where you may spend your leisurely time," Vexen's voice drifted into Roxas's consciousness, making him realize he was gawking at everyone like he was visiting a circus freakshow. He also discovered he was lagging quite a few feet behind Vexen, who didn't notice this and was carrying on ahead. He quickly increased his pace to catch up, almost tripping in the process, while the two boys on the couch continued to gawk back at him.

They marched down a long hallway with about five identical doors on each side. Dr. Vexen continued to speak. "Your room is down this hallway. There are two patients to every room. We recently had a…clear up…so you will be sharing a room with Demyx. He was the blond boy you saw on the couch back in the recreation room." With this, he opened one of the doors on the right midway through the hallway, and motioned to the bed on the left as Roxas stepped in. "Your first appointment with me is tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you take the remainder of today to rest. Dinner is served in the dining room at seven in one hour, and we generally expect you to show up. Lights out is at 10:30. Do you have any questions?"

Roxas spoke for the first time since entering the ward. "No," he replied, his voice feeling slightly hoarse.

"Good. I look forward to our appointment tomorrow, and again, welcome to Twilight Hill." With that, Vexen exited the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Roxas alone.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas sat gingerly on his perfectly made bed and peered around the room. There were two beds, one against each wall, and two night tables between them. To the left and right of the door there was a bureau facing each bed. Roxas's side was completely bare while the right side of the room was covered with posters of guitars and posters of ocean scenes. There was a generally blue theme running through everything on the right side of the room, even the guitars in the posters were blue. One of the guitars in the posters seemed like it had originally been green, but it looked as if someone had taken a bright blue crayon to it to fix that problem. Someone was clearly obsessed.

"Jeez, and I thought I had problems," Roxas said out loud, but as he was finishing his thought, the door burst open and the boy with the mullet came bounding into the room, throwing himself onto his bed, bouncing a few times as he looked at Roxas with a wide grin.

"Who has problems?" he asked innocently.

"Never mind, don't worry about it," Roxas replied, getting up and unzipping his suitcase. He didn't really feel like dealing with such a ray of sunshine at the moment.

This apparently disappointed Demyx. He bounced off his bed and landed himself on Roxas's bed. Propping himself up on one elbow, he whined, "Aww, don't be like that. I'm just trying to welcome my new roomie with a little conversation. Come on, I don't even know your name."

Roxas tried to ignore the overly-buoyant boy resting on his bed, but upon catching a pair of wide blue-green eyes peering up at him earnestly, a pang of guilt resonated inside him. After all, Demyx was the first person to truly be interested in him. He turned towards the prone boy and attempted a half-smile. "Roxas."

"So whatcha in for, Roxas?" Demyx wondered, excited beyond belief he was getting some acknowledgement.

Roxas grabbed almost the entirety of his clothes in one armful and shoved them in the first two drawers of his bureau. "I'm sad."

"We're _all _sad here," Demyx responded, oddly reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat.

There was a long silence as Roxas struggled with what he had to say next. He thought he might as well, everyone would find out eventually anyway. "They think I tried to kill myself."

"Yeesh, that's rough. How'd they _think_ you tried to off yourself?"

Roxas was started to get uncomfortable with these questions, so he decided to change the subject. "Who was that boy you were fondling?"

It was Demyx's turn to be uncomfortable. "Oh, um, that was Zexion. We're…best friends," he answered, attempting desperately to hide his blush.

"What's he in for?"

"He's extremely antisocial, to the point where he doesn't even speak. He hasn't spoken since he was six years old. No one knows why."

"Then how do you know all this if he doesn't even talk to you?"

Demyx's face reddened further. "Um…we have a special way of communicating."

Not wanting to press anymore for fear agitating some unseen, unstable synapse in Demyx's head, Roxas switched subjects again. "So what about card boy?"

"Luxord? He's has some sort of obsession or addiction or something to gambling or whatever. He could honestly spend 24/7 in front of his precious cards; not eating, not sleeping, nothing. Personally, I just think he's a weirdo." Demyx stuck out his tongue playfully.

"And that guy in the corner? With the…" Roxas drew an X in the air in front of his own face. "…scar?"

"That's Saix," Demyx replied, sadness creeping onto his bubbly visage. "It's depressing really. Ever since he was very young, his parents used to make him feel ugly. They called him a freak, disgusting, revolting—you name it, he was called it. And he believed them. I don't blame him, if I grew up hearing nothing but that, I'd believe it too. When he was around 13 years old, he couldn't take it anymore, so he got a hold of his father's hunting knife and slashed a big ol' X across his face because he thought no one would look at him that way. You know when you draw and X over something, you're meant not to look at it? Well, yeah. But now that scar actually _does _make people stare at him, which is why he's so angry all the time. He's paranoid that people are staring, so my advice would be…don't look at him for more than two seconds."

Roxas was quiet for a while. Though he felt bad for Saix, he couldn't fathom how he belonged among these people, they were pretty damn extreme. But Demyx, aside from his overflowing excitement, seemed normal. "What about you, Demyx? What are you in here for?"

"I hacked my parents to death with a butter knife when I was four," came his simple answer.

Roxas had been closing one of his night table drawers when he heard Demyx's answer and promptly slammed it shut on his own fingers. He wheeled around to face Demyx who was now crouched on Roxas's bed like an eager puppy. "You _what?_" Roxas said, swallowing hard and backing away slowly.

"I'm also delusional and a pathological liar," Demyx added like it was a punch line to a joke he'd told earlier.

Roxas wasn't quite sure if this "punch line" made him feel better or worse, but he decided on the former when Demyx burst out into nearly insane laughter. "Calm down, Roxas, you're safe, I promise. Now, shall I escort you to dinner? I'm _starving_."

Dinner in the dining room was surprisingly uneventful. The boys' and the girls' wards shared the dining room, and Roxas met quite a few people. There was Xemnas who had an extreme god complex and felt the need to control even the air the people around him breathed, and there was Marluxia who believed deep down, he was truly a female. From the girls ward he met Larxene, a nymphomaniac who needed anger management, Xion, a schizophrenic, and Namine, an anorexic girl who chose to draw instead of eat, and if she ever ate, she would attempt to eat her paint. Despite their illnesses, most of them seemed really nice, none however, quite as jovial and friendly as Demyx, who practically dove in Zexion's lap the moment he and Roxas entered the dining room.

Roxas barely pushed around his food for a long while until a pretty, brunette nurse with a long braid hanging down her back approached him and kindly asked him to eat something otherwise it might create a "situation." He caught the name 'Aerith' on her nametag. After this, he managed to force a few spoonfuls down his throat. He just couldn't help but feel a huge separation between himself and everyone else.

After dinner, Roxas lay in his bed scribbling and doodling in a journal given to him by the psychiatrist in the hospital when he'd gotten his stomach pumped. At 10, he was forced, along with the rest of the patients in the ward, to take pills that would "aid him in sleeping." For the remaining half an hour before lights out, Demyx joined Roxas in their room and began blabbing about how "kick ass" it would be to have lived through Woodstock. Just before lights out, Marluxia poked his head into their room and looked at Demyx with a mixture of excitement and horror, speaking only two words before rushing towards the recreation room. "Axel's back."

Demyx wasted no time in sprinting out the door, but just before exiting, he turned to Roxas who was close on his heels. "Umm…maybe you should stay here for now."

Roxas didn't even have a chance to ask him why before he darted out the door. _Who the hell was Axel? And why the hell was he supposed to stay in the room?_

Just then, he heard a voice he didn't recognize shout from somewhere outside the door, "Get off me!" Despite Demyx's warning, Roxas couldn't help but poke his head outside the room to find out what was going on.

He could see down the hallway into the recreation room where several male nurses were restraining a tall, thin young man with fiery red hair as he kicked and pulled to free himself. The white undershirt and skinny black jeans he wore accentuated his muscular, but very lean frame. His captors finally let go when Dr. Vexen approached him.

"Hey, Vexy, baby," Axel's smooth voice cooed as he twisted a strand of the blond doctor's hair around a long finger. "Miss me?"

Dr. Vexen caught Axel's wrist in a strict hold. "You never learn, do you, Axel? You're going to have to face the consequences for your actions."

Axel withdrew his hand from Dr. Vexen as he handed over the contents of his pockets to one of the nurses. "Ooh, Doctor, don't be so rough with me, my poor fragile wrists might break, or worse…my mind might snap and I'd do something…" Axel made a sudden movement at one of the nurse, who surprisingly cowered for a moment. "…crazy," he finished, as he laughed menacingly at the nurse.

'_What's with this guy?'_ Roxas thought. He was definitely different than every other patient he'd met today. He seemed almost…confident. There was something captivating about him. Roxas found himself drawn to Axel and subconsciously stepped outside his bedroom.

This was when Axel noticed him. Roxas was surprised to see his face light up. "Sora?! Is that you?" He called out to Roxas and began briskly walking towards him, his boots clicking loudly against the linoleum floor.

"Umm, Axel, that's…" Demyx attempted to stop him, but Axel pushed him aside.

A feeling of utter terror filled Roxas as Axel neared him, for midway through, the expression on Axel's face morphed from one of excitement, to one of complete hostility and rage. "Wait, you're not Sora! Who the FUCK are you?! Vexen, who the FUCK is in Sora's room?? WHERE'S SORA?!" In a wolf like manner, Axel bounded towards Roxas and grabbed him by his collar. He backed him into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, shoving a chair under the knob. Wheeling on Roxas, he grasped his collar again and threw him against the wall, pinning him. His striking face was inches away from Roxas's own.

"What the fuck are you doing here??" Axel screamed as the nurses outside made a futile attempt at ramming open the door. "Where is he?? WHERE'S SORA?! TELL ME!!!"

Roxas could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he fought to speak, but couldn't find words. Axel's wild eyes were as green as the venom Roxas knew Axel would spit if he could. He could feel Axel's heavy breath on his face. Suddenly, something seemed to dawn on Axel.

The nurses finally succeeding in slamming the door open, breaking the chair holding it shut in the process. Several hands were immediately upon Axel, pulling him away from Roxas, who stood watching dumbfounded.

"Let go! Let go of me! How'd he do it, Vexen? How'd Sora do it?!"

"You ran away for three weeks, Axel Reno. A lot of things happened here since you left," Vexen answered him coldly. Axel continued desperately to yank his arms away from the nurses as they held them back and kick any other nurses who approached him.

"Get his legs!" one of them shouted.

"Someone please sedate him!" Vexen commanded. "Take him into the room and do a strip search. You know the treatment afterwards."

"No! No!! Please, Vexen, please! No! NOOO!!!" Axel cried in anguish as a nurse managed to inject the contents of a large syringe into his upper arm. His movement became sluggish and Roxas could see tears stream down his face as they carried him away.

Dr. Vexen then turned to Roxas. "Are you alright, son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," Roxas replied, still shell-shocked.

"Alright, well it's time for lights out. I suggest you get some much needed rest."

A few moments after Vexen walked away, Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Demyx. "I told you to stay in the room. So…that was Axel."

"What are they going to do to him?" Roxas wondered.

Demyx was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Shocks."

---

**(A/N):** Oooh! How exciting and suspenseful right?! :p I do hope that wasn't too long and you all feel like _you_ need to be shipped off to a nuthouse. I just COULDN'T end the chapter before Axel showed up! He excites the audience.

Please review so I know whether to keep truckin' with this story. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I already have it all planned out.

Also, if you would like me to read/review your work, please do let me know.

XOXO

P.S. - Thank you so much Jess for beta-ing this!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N):** First and foremost and most importantly, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I ADORE all of you. You are what keeps me and this story going. Everyone had such wonderful things to say and for that, I am truly and utterly grateful.

Which is why I now bring you chapter 2!!! AND it's longer!!! I hope it's not too long, but hey there's lots more Axel in this one. :D It is still following the guidelines of _Girl, Interrupted_, but its a little more elaborate and different.

Don't own KH or GI. Muah.

I hope you enjoy it and I must WARN YOU, the first half is rather depressing so grab a box of kleenex.

---

_**Life, Interrupted **_– Chapter 2

"Hey, Demyx," Roxas said aloud after they'd been lying in bed for about five minutes, but not too loud for fear of waking his roommate lest he was asleep. There was a deep intake of breath and Roxas could tell he'd woken Demyx up. "Sorry…"

"No, it's fine," Demyx replied sleepily. "I wasn't asleep, just kinda in the twilight zone, you know? What's up?"

Roxas swallowed hard as he remembered the events that had just occurred. "Who's Sora?"

"Sora was Axel's best friend, he idolized Axel. Sora had been extremely depressed since Axel ran away, and last week he couldn't take it anymore, so he stole a guitar string from the music room and hung himself."

"Oh…" Roxas's heart lurched. The story made him very uneasy. "So why did he call me Sora when he first looked at me?"

Demyx frowned. "'Cause you look a lot like him…with different hair. That's why Zexion and I were ogling you when you first walked in."

A heart-rending scream that ended in a gasping sob echoed through the hallway, making Roxas bolt upright. "What was that?" he asked frantically, already pulling himself out of bed and heading towards the door.

"Roxas, stop!" Demyx whispered sharply, following Roxas. "You'll get in trouble if they catch you in the hall after lights out!"

"Shh!" Roxas silenced him as he pulled their door open slightly to look out. Despite himself, Demyx peered out over Roxas's head as well.

The door diagonally across the hall was half open. Axel was crouched facing the wall clad only in his jeans. His head was bowed down and his arms were against the wall above his head. He was gasping for air between sobs as he tried to dig his nails into the wall. Roxas could see his firm back muscles contract with each sob.

"Why, Sora? Why, Sora, why…why…" he murmured as he rocked back and forth. "Why did you leave me…"

A nurse approached him and bent down to speak to him. "Axel, if you don't remove your trousers yourself, we'll be force to do it for you, and we don't want that now, do we?"

Axel completely ignored the nurse and continued to rock back and forth, crying. When the nurse attempted to touch his shoulder, he immediately whirled around to avoid her touch. "Leave me alone!" he cried.

This was when the nurse noticed the two spectators across the hall. Just before Roxas shut the door, he caught sight of two male nurses, one holding Axel's arms back and the other starting to pull at his pants, while Axel, still sobbing, cried out in protest.

Though this redheaded boy had terrified Roxas earlier, he couldn't help but feel slightly nauseated to see the way they were treating him when he was obviously in a great deal of pain. He looked over at Demyx as they both lay back down in their beds.

A mixture of sadness and frustration was written on Demyx's face. "He's always getting himself into that kind of trouble. I hate seeing him like that, but it's his own damn fault. He was going crazy here, so to speak, and he wanted Sora to run away with him, but Sora was too afraid. That was one of Sora's biggest problems, he was afraid of everything. I guess that's why he was so taken with Axel. Axel's not afraid of _anything_, to the point of being insane…obviously. He left though, even if Sora was too afraid to, and well…you know the rest."

"Yeah…" was all Roxas could provide as a response. He knew that this ordeal being Axel's fault was the logical and valid argument, but he still couldn't bring himself to blame Axel, not after seeing and hearing the anguish he just did. "Okay, well, 'night, Demyx."

"Night, Roxas." Demyx promptly began to snore.

Roxas yawned and turned on his side. He felt his eyelids become heavy, not realizing how truly tired he was until his cheek touched the cool fabric of the pillow. Soon, even Demyx's nasal symphony faded away and he slipped out of consciousness.

_The quintessential shrill ringing of a high school bell filled Roxas's mind. He was sitting in the middle of his twelfth grade English classroom watching as all of his classmates hurriedly gathered their belongings and scurried out the door like field mice. Standing up, Roxas attempted to do the same, but froze when he heard a voice from the front of the room say his name._

"_Roxas, I need to see you up here when everyone has left," his high school English professor, Mr. Cloud, commanded._

_Swallowing, Roxas made the trek to the front of the classroom. The isle the two rows of desks he trudged between created seemed to stretch unbelievably in front of him. Everyone but he and Mr. Cloud had disappeared by the time he reached the front of the room. He came to stand in front of his seated professor's desk without a word._

_Mr. Cloud gazed at Roxas over a sheet of paper he held in his hands. He cleared his throat before beginning. "Roxas, you used to be my star pupil, but lately, your grades have been slipping. You know how much that disappoints me." He handed the sheet of paper he was holding over to Roxas._

_Most of it seemed blurry to him, but the one thing that jumped out like a beacon was the glaring red capital "F" at the top of the page. "Umm…" Roxas was at a loss for words. Honestly, he didn't give a damn. "I'm…sorry?"_

_His professor sighed. "I only say this to you because I want to help you, because I…care."_

"_So…how are you gonna help me?" came Roxas's indifferent reply._

"_Well…" his professor began, pausing in order to form him next few words correctly. "I was hoping _you_ could help me help you."_

_Roxas simply stared at his teacher, his eyes half closed with boredom. He opened his mouth and yawned widely at his professor. "Umm, okay, so how am I supposed to do that?"_

_Mr. Cloud didn't say anything, but simply sat back in his seat enough for Roxas to see his lap, spread his legs, and undid the buckle of his pants._

_It dawned on Roxas what he was supposed to do. He was about to tell his teacher to go fuck himself, but then the his mother's endless litany about Ivy League Colleges and a bright future rang in his head. As much as he'd like to say he didn't give a rat's ass about what his mother wanted, he was in no mood to face the amount of disappointment that would come if he didn't live up to her standards. He walked around the desk towards his eagerly awaiting professor…_

Pitch darkness greeted Roxas's sore eyes when he woke up. Peering over at the clock on his nightstand, he saw that he'd only been asleep for an hour or so. The images of his dream, or rather his flashback, came rushing back to him. He didn't really know why he dreamt it; he chalked up sucking his professor off to get an A in English class to something that had to be done. It wasn't something that had traumatized him. And it wasn't really the turning point of his life anyway; it didn't help a damn lick, so to speak. If fact, Mr. Cloud's wife had found out and blamed it all on Roxas, saying he'd seduced her husband. Roxas's was too tired and apathetic to fight back, so he just took it. At least he'd gotten an A.

Sometimes, though, when he thought back on it, he wished he hadn't been such a coward. He wished he didn't care in a way that meant he could be fearless and fight back without being afraid of the consequences. Fearless. Like Axel.

Roxas didn't know why Axel had crept his way into his mind, but he had, and suddenly the pain he'd seen in Axel was all Roxas could think about. Slowly, he rose from his bed and crept to the door, opening it silently for a second time that night.

The door to the room he'd seen Axel in earlier was open halfway like it had been before, and the first thing he saw inside was Axel.

He was sitting in the same spot he'd seen him in an hour ago, except he was facing the door this time. Clad only in a hospital gown that opened in the front, he was sitting with one bare leg out in front of him and the other tucked underneath him. Axel seemed completely out of it as he looked across the room with glassy, unfocused eyes, then down at his hands, which rested in his lap. Tears were still rolling endlessly down his cheeks, except this time, he was silent, save for a quiet moaning that sounded something close to the whining of an injured puppy. He was a far cry from the wild and infuriated Axel he'd encountered earlier.

A nurse with a long braid, which Roxas recognized to be Aerith, came to crouch in front of Axel. She pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and placed it in her ears. After, stroking Axel's tearstained cheek with the back of her hand, she gently pushed open his hospital gown and placed the end of the stethoscope against his chest. All the while, Axel kept his head down, still moaning softly. Even from a distance, Roxas could see that Axel's chest was rising and falling rapidly, almost painfully, as Aerith moved the end of the stethoscope over his chest, which seemed odd compared to his almost catatonic state.

Aerith clicked her tongue once as she replaced the stethoscope around her neck and looked behind her at someone out of view on the other side of the room. "His heart rate is through the roof. I'm worried about him, Yuffie," she murmured, turning back to Axel and attempted to lift his face with her index finger, but he just jerked away from her, his glazed expression unwavering.

Another nurse with short black hair came to stand by Aerith. "He'll calm down soon. It's normal after shocks."

"No it's not! Not almost an hour afterwards!" Aerith hissed at her. "They used too high a voltage! It makes his vitals go haywire!"

"But they used the same settings on Lexaeus yesterday…" Yuffie tried weakly.

"Look at him! Does he look like his body could withstand the same amount of electricity at Lexaeus? Sure Axel's tall, but he's so thin, and he's even thinner now then he was when he ran away. I swear these shocks are going to kill the poor boy one day." Yuffie didn't have an argument this time.

Directing her attention to the boy in front of her once more, Aerith spoke softly. "Axel, honey, will you look at me just for a few moments, I need to examine your pupils. It won't hurt, I promise." She made an effort at lifting his face again, more gently this time. He didn't react either way, simply allowed her to do with him what she wanted. She moved a tiny light from one eye to the other, when suddenly he hissed and cowered away from her, jamming his palms against his eyeballs. Aerith caressed Axel hair as he moaned loudly for a moment. "I'm sorry it hurts, sweetheart. It'll pass."

Roxas suddenly realized that he'd stepped out of his bedroom while watching Axel and quickly backed up until he hit the wall with a thud. The sound seemed to resonate throughout the entire hallway. He froze when he saw that Aerith and Axel, who had lifted his head from his hands, were staring at him. Roxas's breath caught in his throat as he prepared himself to be thrown up against the wall a second time. But it never came. Instead, Axel cocked his head to one side and smiled ever so slightly through his tears, whispering just one word. "Sora…"

Aerith stood and walked out of the room, closing the door on Axel behind her. When she approach Roxas, before she even opened her mouth to speak, he immediately began to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Aerith! I didn't mean to be outside my room after lights out. I heard him yell earlier, and I just woke up so I wanted to see if he was okay. He doesn't look so good. Is he going to be okay?"

Though she placed her hands on her hips in an authoritative manner, worry was written on her face. "He'll be fine," she answered him, sounding very unconvincing. "But, _only_ if nothing further agitates him, meaning you, young man, need to go back to bed."

"I'm sorry," Roxas apologized again, sincerely, looking down at his bare feet.

Sighing, Aerith laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," she soothed, her tone softening. "I'm sure by tomorrow, he'll be causing havoc around the ward like he always does. He's been here a long time and faced this before and worse. He always becomes himself again."

Roxas glanced up at Aerith who smiled at him reassuringly, but he remained silent.

"Goodnight, Roxas. Sweet dreams."

"'Night…" Roxas heard her return to the room across the hall as he opened his bedroom door.

"Sora?" came Axel's barely audible question for her.

"No, honey…Sora's gone."

--

It was about an hour after lunch the next day in the recreation room, and Roxas was seated on the couch writing in his journal after being informed he had his appointment with Dr. Vexen in half an hour. He has begun to write his thoughts on the people he'd met at Twilight Hill; what he heard them say, their supposed diagnosis, and what he thought of them. A cigarette was glued between his index and middle finger as he scribbled. It was a habit he'd picked up from the "bad kids" in high school that he just couldn't drop.

Demyx and Zexion were sitting next to him, or rather, Zexion was sitting next to him, while Demyx was again balled up in his lap, holding a keychain of a guitar and explaining something to Zexion about it in a very hushed voice. Never once did the mute boy look down at the charm, but instead stared at Demyx's face the entire time. Though they were an odd pair, it almost seemed kind of cute to Roxas. Maybe there _was_ a connection between them, and Demyx wasn't just pulling things out of his ass.

Luxord, of course, was busying himself with his cards at the small round table. He was painstakingly building a house of cards while hurriedly talking to himself. Marluxia was lazily reclined in one of the armchairs, sensually stroking his own long rose-colored mane. Saix still sat glaring, but this time he was seated in a chair next to the couch that held Roxas and his companions.

For the past hour, Xemnas had been rushing frantically between his room, which was the first door on the left just into the hallway, and the bathroom, which was directly across from his room. All the while, he carried something small between both hands that he seemed fascinated with, but which Roxas could not see. Then suddenly, he stopped midway back to his room and turned to scuttle into the rec room. No one noticed him, apparently used to Xemnas's antics, except for Roxas of course, who looked up at Xemnas with fear in his wide eyes.

Being as Roxas was his only audience, Xemnas directed his exclamation towards him. "They won't shine bright enough!!"

Roxas jumped back slightly, unable to provide an articulate answer for the anxious silver-haired boy in front of him. Demyx finally glanced over to see what was going on. He and Roxas both watched as Xemnas gave them a frustrated exhale for not supplying a solution, and then stalked off to his bedroom, slamming the door hard behind him.

Knowing he didn't even have to ask for one aloud, Roxas looked to Demyx for an explanation. Demyx realized immediately this was his cue to spill.

"Xemnas collects, or more like hoards, porcelain and crystal heart-shaped statues, trinkets, things…whatever. He's always obsessing over how clean and shiny they are. You should see his room; it's like an emporium in there, although he _hates _it when anyone goes in there. He's so afraid they're going to knock one down or out of place. It's really the only thing he can control, and he even has trouble doing that." Demyx rolled his eyes and settled deeper into Zexion's lap.

Roxas tried to keep from laughing. "Demyx, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How in the world do you know everything about everyone?"

Demyx chuckled and then gave Zexion a look. "Well, you know there's nothing interesting to do around here. So, Zexion and I are always playing detective. Zexion's the one who finds out most of this shit."

Zexion turned to Roxas and after a long moment, he winked. Or at least Roxas was pretty sure he winked, he couldn't tell if it was a wink or a blink since he could only see one of Zexion's eyes, but it seemed like the appropriate moment for a wink.

Roxas smiled and returned his attention to his journal, finishing off his sketch of Axel's intense and angry eyes, an image that was now burned into his mind. Though Axel had scared the life out of Roxas when he'd thrown him against the wall and his face had been mere inches from his own, he found his eyes to be strangely enticing. And anything was easier to look at than the catatonic Axel he'd seen late last night. It was just so…sad. Though Aerith said he'd be okay, Roxas hadn't seen Axel all day, and there was an odd feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach.

As if on cue, a familiar click of boots echoed through the hallway, becoming louder as the owner grew closer. Axel swaggered into view at the head of the hallway, dressed entirely in black—undershirt, skinny jeans, and boots. It contrasted starkly with his pale skin. The only color was in his wild, blood red hair. He stopped and faced Xemnas's room. Twisting sideways, he kicked open the door and screamed, "CRASH!"

The door swung open and Roxas saw Xemnas spring from a kneeling position in from of a shelf laden with glittering knick-knacks. "Get out Axel, you ASSHOLE!!" Xemnas shrieked, slamming the door shut as Axel cackled loudly.

"Love you too, Xemmy…" he cooed into the door before entered the recreation room.

Roxas's heart jumped, but Axel seemed to completely ignore his staring as he sashayed towards Marluxia and kissing the rosy-haired boy's hand in a very knightly manner. "Mmm, my lady, might I say you are looking simply effervescent this fine afternoon." He gave Marluxia a devilish grin.

Marluxia giggled, genuinely enjoying Axel's compliment as the redhead fell lightly into his lap. His beautiful and feminine hands massaged Axel's lean back. Axel arched, his eyes closing, and the purr that escaped his throat was surprisingly extremely feline. "Mari-baby, you really know how to please a man…" As Axel rose, Marluxia giggled for a second time.

He grabbed a chair from the round table, making Luxord jump to protect his precious card house, and dragged it to a backwards position in front of the couch Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion occupied. "Can I bum one?" he asked, straddling the chair, and lifting an eyebrow at Roxas.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Roxas fumbled for the box of cigarettes in his pocket and held it open as Axel's nimble finger drew one out.

"Thanks," he replied when Roxas held out his lighter.

After taking a long drag from his cigarette, Axel directed a question to Demyx, but keeping his gaze on Roxas all the while. The small diamond-shaped tattoos at the center under each eye made his emerald stare that much more intimidating to Roxas. "Hey, Demy, you miss me?" Axel blew rings of smoke expertly from his lips.

"Who wouldn't miss you, Axel?" Demyx replied half playfully, half sarcastically. "You enjoy your little vacation?"

"More than you know," Axel answered, waggling his eyebrows at Roxas who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "But I just _couldn't_ stay away." He paused here for a moment to take another long drag and then proceeded to lean over and blow smoke in Saix's angry, unchanging face. He waited a few seconds as the smoke cleared up, but there was no reaction. He shrugged and returned to stare Roxas down again. "I just _had_ to come back to see what was going on, if anything had changed. And apparently, quite a bit has…"

Roxas tensed as Axel grew quiet and continued to stare at him for a few moments. Then, a smirking grin spread across his face. He held out his hand to Roxas, his cigarette resting between his lips. After hesitating for a second, Roxas did the same. Axel's grip was strong. Though Roxas's hand wasn't exactly tiny, Axel's long fingers wrapped around it in a capturing manner.

"Name's Axel," the redhead introduced himself. "What about you, squirt?"

Roxas was surprised, first that Axel was completely different that the previous night, and also that he was behaving as if it hadn't happened. "My name's Roxas."

"Well, Roxas, what's your _diag-nonsense_?" Axel questioned playfully, an odd eastern-European accent creeping into his voice on the last word, making him sound like a crazed old psychiatrist, which was obviously the point.

"They think I tried to kill myself," Roxas answered.

"Hey kid, haven't we all tried to off ourselves at some point." Axel's eyes softened slightly as he peered at Roxas.

"You have weird tattoos," Roxas blurted out, changing the subject. He hasn't meant for it to just come out like that, but it had.

Axel chuckled. "I got those in prison," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows again. When he saw Roxas's reaction, he cracked up. "If I could be in prison right now, you think they'd send me here? I'm too bonkers to go to prison. Nah, my girlfriend in high school once told me my eyes scared her, so I tattooed these to scare her even more. Needless to say, we broke up. But not before one last great fuck." With the last word, he thrust his narrow hips erotically again the chair. "I guess I am psycho."

"I don't think your eyes are scary, they're…" Roxas blushed and looked down, unable to finish.

"Well, thanks kid," Axel replied, concentrating on Roxas as if trying to figure out something. In the silence that ensued, the only thing that could be heard was Luxord's frantic muttering. Even Demyx had quieted down and was now resting his head on Zexion's shoulder. This drew Axel's attention to Luxord. "Hey Roxy, watch this…" he whispered, getting Roxas to lift his head and watch as Axel arose and crept lightly towards Luxord.

Upon reaching a position just behind the frosty blonde, Axel turned to give Roxas a sensationally evil grin and then knelt so his mouth was just by Luxord's right ear. "Hey Ace, what's up?"

Luxord immediately jumped in his seat before beginning to talk faster than his lips could move. "Ace? Ace?! Which ace?? There are four suits in the deck which mean four aces so I don't know which ace you're talking about but I hope you're talking about the hearts because I like the hearts the most even though the spades are consideredthemostpowerfulandstrongestsuitinthedeckbutIjustfindthemboringand…OHMYGOD!!"

At some point during Luxord's sermon, he'd gotten so excited and his gesticulation had gotten so wild that he had utterly demolished his beloved house of cards. And now, as he stood gazing at the rubble and debris in horror, Axel was doubled over with laughter, keeping one hand on the table for support so he wouldn't fall over.

"Every damn time," he choked out between peals of giggles, making Roxas and the other occupants of the room snicker as well, for most of them had watched the entire scene unfold. "It never fails."

Amidst the chaos, Aerith entered the room and Axel noticed her. "Hey Aerith baby, when the fuck is my check up?" he asked her playfully as he stood, and in almost one swift movement, placed his right hand around her hips and took her right hand with his left to sweep her into a dancing position.

She couldn't help but laugh, as she disentangled herself from him, but only Roxas could sense the relief on her face that Axel was back to normal, or as normal as Axel could be. "It's now, Axel. Let's go, I'll take you," she told him, a smile still on her face.

"Bye Roxy," Axel said, his voice lilting as he strutted after Aerith down the hallway. Before he disappeared, he glanced back one last time, giving Roxas a wink that strangely made his stomach flip.

After meeting Axel, Roxas could at least be sure of one thing, his stay at Twilight Hill was going to be interesting.

---

**(A/N):** I tried to write the second half with a little more comic relief, being as the first half was SO damn sad. I mean, I CRIED writing it. Again, please tell me what you think in a review. Reviews are the fuel to my writing. ;) I'll try to have chapter 3 up ASAP.

And again, if you would like me to review your story, don't hesitate to let me know.

Until next time...

LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH.

xoxo

P.S. - Thanks to my ever lovely beta, Jess. You're fab. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): **Yayy!! Chapter three is heeerrreee! AND in less time than it took me to bring you chapter two! I'm getting really good about this wouldn't you say? It's all because you guys gave me the motivation by REVIEWING!! Again, I can't thank those people enough who favorited, alerted, and particularly those who REVIEWED my story! You're my lifeline! --chucks Axel and Roxas plushies at you--

Some quick things I wanna address are first, I'm so sorry I made Cloud a bad guy. I'm as big a fan of him as the next FF/KH freak, but I wanted Roxas's teacher to at least seem somewhat appealing to him. :P

Also, !WARNING! there is some intense behavior in this chapter. So, if you're not a fan of stuff like that, well...yeah. Just had to let you know ahead of time.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Girl, Interrupted--just so you know. Although I wish I owned Axel as a manslave.

And now, without further ado, I bring you...chapter 3!!

---

**_Life Interrupted _**– Chapter 3

"I see there is no permanent damage from you little encounter with, Axel."

Vexen was making the initial attempt to speak during Roxas's first "session" with him after they'd been sitting in silence for about ten minutes waiting for Roxas to begin the conversation. They were the only two in Vexen's office, separated by his large wooden desk. Roxas had snorted and rolled his eyes when he saw this. This was going to be quite the touching session.

"Yeah, I told you I was fine last night," Roxas replied curtly, but in a bored manner. All his life, he had tended to react this way to authority, especially to those who wanted to change him or figure him out, which was basically all of them.

"That's good to hear," Vexen stated, still attempting to sound inviting. "And I hear you two had a friendlier time this afternoon."

"Mhm," came Roxas's barely audible acknowledgement. Of all the things he was _supposed_ to talk about in this hell-session called therapy, this was not one of them. He decided not to indulge the subject.

"Just make sure not to let him influence you into behaving or thinking in certain ways. He's been here a long time for a reason. You don't want to get mixed up in his misconduct if you want to get better."

"I don't _need_ to get better!" Vexen had finally succeeded in eliciting a lively response from Roxas, who was now gripping the armrests of the overly stuffed chair he was seated in and grinding his teeth. "I shouldn't even _be_ here!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill yourself, maybe _then_ you wouldn't be here. Isn't that right, Roxas?" Vexen pushed in a very removed tone and yet still digging his way into Roxas's emotions.

A loud, irritated groan emitted from Roxas's throat. "Why doesn't _anyone_ around here believe me? I didn't try to fucking kill myself!" He sat back in his seat firmly, crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Dr. Vexen.

"Then what were you trying to do?" Vexen asked simply. "Why did you take an entire bottle of sleeping pills?"

"I was tired. I needed a nap and I couldn't fall asleep. I was trying to make it all go away."

"Make what go away? Your life?" Just as Roxas opened his mouth to argue, Vexen held up his hand to silence him. Neither one spoke after this for quite a few moments. The stale air was choking Roxas as he looked past Dr. Vexen and out the window. A flash of pale skin and blonde hair whizzed by followed by two nurses. It was Larxene, clad only in her bra and underwear, running around screaming something Roxas couldn't hear through the shut window. And _this _was where he belonged? Honestly?

Roxas focused his gaze back on the blonde man in front of him who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Vexen began the conversation for a second time. "Roxas, I'm sensing a lot of frustration from you. Are you frustrated?"

"Yes, I'm frustrated!" Roxas exclaimed, his tone exasperated. "You wanna know why I'm frustrated, Vexen? I'm frustrated because I _truly_ can't fathom why it is I've been put in this hellhole. Everyone here is fucking crazy!"

"You really think so? I hear you seemed to enjoy Axel's antics and torture of the other patients," Vexen countered, raising his eyebrows, challenging Roxas to come up with an answer.

For a moment, Roxas sat with his mouth gaping open. "Are you fucking kidding me? Have you been watching me? And who cares if I laughed because Axel simply greeted Luxord, and Luxord had to go all spastic and knock down his own damn house of cards. _Everyone_ was laughing. Why do you have it in for me? Or for Axel for that matter?"

"Why are you defending him? You barely even know him."

For this one, Roxas didn't have an answer.

--

"Demy…play with me…Zexy…don't you wanna play with me?" Axel cooed in a funny overly-cute voice. His long, lean body was draped gracefully across the couch in the rec room, with his sculpted limbs dripping lazily over the sides.

Roxas watched from his seat across the room as Axel entertained himself by bothering Demyx and Zexion, who were sitting on the floor next to him attempting to watch TV, with a hand puppet he'd scrounged up from somewhere. It was the oddest little puppet. It was black with a spherical head, big yellow eyes, and odd zigzag antennae. It was cute in a very silly way.

"Demmyyyyy…why do you give all your attention to Zexy?" Axel made his puppet ask Demyx, his overly-cute voice growing whiny as he tickled Demyx's ear with the puppet's hands. "I wanna be touched _all over _toooooo…"

Demyx, who, as usual, was seated in Zexion's lap, batted the puppet away with a laugh, blushing intensely. "Axel, you're such a jerk!" he exclaimed, giggling.

Axel cackled as Yuffie approached him carrying a tray of tiny white paper cups. She picked one up and handed it to him. "Alright, Axel," she told him. "Quit terrorizing people and take your meds."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, knocking back the contents of the paper cup, then showing her his tongue so she was sure he'd swallowed them.

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

As Yuffie was distributing medication to Demyx and Zexion, something from the hallway caught Roxas's attention. Xemnas was standing outside his room and a large, powerful looking older man came to greet him. When they embraced, Roxas realized this was his Xemnas's father, for there was a great deal of resemblance between them. Xemnas's father handed his son something wrapped in tin foil and then followed him into his bedroom.

Looking over at Axel, Roxas realized he'd seen this little scene unfold as well. Axel narrowed his eyes at Xemnas's bedroom door then caught Roxas's gaze. He stared back for a moment before parting his lips and sticking out his tongue. On it sat the two long white pills he'd apparently feigned swallowing earlier. After wiggling it ever so gently and teasingly at Roxas, Axel took the pills from his tongue and quickly inserted them into his pocket.

"Roxas," came Yuffie voice, startling Roxas away from Axel. She handed him a tiny white cup identical to Axel's. In it were two oval-shaped light pink pills.

"What are these?" Roxas asked, puzzled.

"Colace, it's just a laxative," Yuffie answered matter-of-factly.

Roxas held the cup back out at Yuffie. "Oh, I don't need them. Thanks."

"Are we going to have a problem?" Yuffie asked, a strict look in her eye and her lips tightening.

For a moment, Roxas hesitated, but then the look on her face eventually scared him into putting the pills into his mouth. As he did so, he could hear Axel's quietly mock Yuffie with his puppet. "Now Roxy, are we going to have a problem? No Yuffie dearest, no problem. Don't get out your wire hanger just yet."

Roxas swiftly but subtly maneuvered the pills under his tongue before showing Yuffie his empty mouth. She left satisfied. He immediately spit them out into his hand and pocketed them as Axel watched him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Xemnas's father leaving his son's bedroom caught both their attention. Xemnas watched his father go then turned to Aerith who was passing by.

"Aerith…Aerith…I really need some X-Lax," he begged. "I don't understand why you won't ever let me have any!"

"I'm sorry Xemnas, but it's not my place to decide these things, you'll have to take it up with Dr. Vexen," Aerith replied calmly and attempted to keep walking, but he stopped her again.

"If I can't have an X-Lax can I at least have some Colace, please?! I don't understand how Axel, that fucking sociopath, gets fucking eyeliner, but I can't have anything to help me!! You fucking people! You're the wack jobs!"

"Again Xemnas, I've sorry, but you're not allowed anymore laxatives." This time, Aerith was able to escape after responding.

"FUCK!!" Xemnas screamed loud enough for the entire ward to hear before stomping into his room and slamming the door.

Though Roxas felt slightly bad for Xemnas, Axel rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to Demyx and Zexion. He sprang from his prone position on the couch and attempted to seat himself in Demyx's lap. "Can I join the party?" he asked playfully, as Demyx tried to push him off while giggling and even Zexion had a smile creeping on his face.

Roxas left his seat and walked to Xemnas's closed bedroom door and knocked. "Xemnas?"

"Fuck off," came the immediately reply from inside the room.

"I have something you want…" he tried.

There were a few moments of silence where Roxas was about give up and walk away. Then, "Come in."

Roxas turned the knob but just before he walked in, he looked back at the recreation room and saw that Axel was frozen in his seated position in Demyx's lap and was staring at him, his eyes narrowing. He walked into the bedroom anyway, closing the door behind him.

Immediately, he was dumbfounded at the amount of miniscule glittering hearts covering almost every inch of furniture in the room. It was like some warped land from the Wizard of Oz. The only piece of furniture not consumed by these precious little trinkets was the bed where Xemnas was sitting cross-legged. The tin foil was unwrapped in front of him and it in was a half-eaten chicken. Xemnas was arranging bones next to it. Roxas involuntarily scrunched his nose at this sight, but quickly stopped himself when he realized Xemnas was glaring up at him as if daring him to say something about his actions.

Clearing his throat, Roxas walked over and sat in an empty chair a few feet from the bed. He noticed an open suitcase next to him with piles of clothing neatly folding inside it. "You're all packed up," Roxas commented, trying to sound interested and friendly.

"I'm leaving in a month," Xemnas answered, still sounding hostile. "My dad got me an apartment. It's a really nice one. One bedroom, one bathroom, eat-in chicken…he's has tons of money from the deli he owns so he made it all nice and perfect just for me."

Roxas attempted a smile. "You mean eat-in _kitchen_, right?"

"That's what I said, asshole," Xemnas spat darkly. "So what do you have that I want?"

Holding out his hand, Roxas produced the two pink pills with a tiny clinking sound.

Xemnas stared at Roxas's hand hungrily for a moment. "Put it on the bed and get out."

"Put yours on the bed," a smoky voice spoke, making both Roxas and Xemnas whip their heads towards the door. Axel was standing halfway in the room with one hand on the doorknob and a devilish expression on his face. "Nice room, by the way. A single, huh? Why the special fucking treatment?"

"Oh gods, get out, Axel! GET OUT!!" Xemnas shrieked.

Axel entered the room and let the door shut behind him before leaning against it and speaking in a lazy tone. "Oh, come on, Xemmy, don't take advantage of him just because he's new. Cough up some Valium."

"Get out, Axel, or I'm calling Aerith! AERITH!!!!"

"Yeah, Xemmy, why don't you call Aerith? Let's call Aerith and ask for some Colace, just like Roxy-baby's got in his fucking hand," Axel said, flames dancing in his eyes.

Xemnas was silent.

It was Axel's turn to scrunched his nose, except his facial expression was much more dramatic and disgusted. He gagged. "Why the fuck does it _stink_ in here?"

A small, contented smile spread across Xemnas's face. "I don't take valium," he told Roxas and Axel in a holier-than-thou tone.

"I know Xemmy, that's the point. You don't take them. They give them to you and you don't _take them_," Axel said, exasperated. "What are you gonna do with that, huh? Are you gonna eat that shit or what?"

Xemnas ignored Axel and turned to Roxas. "Just give me the fucking Colace and both of you can get out."

Axel strutted over to the edge of Xemnas's bed and leaned down, resting his hands on the bed, his face inches from the silver-haired boy. "You wanna know what I think?" he asked with a smirk. "I think you wanna take a big ol' shit, Xemmy. I think it's been days."

"It's okay, he can have the Colace," Roxas said, getting up from his chair. "I really don't care."

"I DO! I do care," Axel half-shouted almost angrily, taking Roxas aback. The redhead then redirected his attention back to Xemnas. As he spoke, his tone grew more and more devilish and taunting, and his grin more cruel. "You wanna know what else I think? I think you and daddy do a little more in this room than just exchanging chicken carcass."

He strode slowly from the foot of the bed over to the side, and sprawled his long, sculpted body across the mattress, arching his back in a feline manner and inhaling slowly. Closing his eyes, he spoke smoothly and sensually, "I bet…you get really close to each other in this room and he touches you…_everywhere._" Axel let his breathing become heavy and a hand travel gently down his slender, but muscular thigh. The other hand brushed back his fiery red locks then slipped down to his lithe tense neck.

Roxas swallowed hard as Axel moaned ever so softly. The breath was catching in Roxas's throat every time he attempted to inhale. There was a pull in his loins as he watched the redheaded boy on the bed begin to pump his hips sensually in the air. Xemnas's eyes grew wider and angrier and he ground his teeth as he watched Axel.

Axel moaned again, this time a little bit louder, then bit the side of his bottom lip. "I bet…you…like it," he breathed between thrusts of his narrow hips. Roxas swallowed noisily, trying to keep himself together. He would have been slightly afraid if he weren't so strangely aroused by the sight in front of him.

"And I bet…" Axel added breathlessly, opening one eye slightly and turning halfway to Xemnas, grinning viciously. "You scream out when he touches you _just right_." Closing his eyes again, he tilted his head back, exposing the skin of his taut alabaster throat, and moaned, _"Oh daddy…"_

This finally sent Xemnas over the edge. He cried out in anger, and in one swift movement, he was on top of Axel's prone body with his hands gripped firm around his throat, which had been so alluring.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking ASSHOLE!" Xemnas was growling like some sort of mad canine. Roxas was immediately next to the two boys on the bed.

"Please stop it Xemnas, he didn't mean it!" Roxas begged. He knew that if Xemnas gripped hard enough, he would crush Axel's throat, for he was significantly larger in frame than the redhead.

Surprisingly, the death grip around his neck didn't seem to affect Axel in the least. He stared up at Xemnas with a cold, dead expression, but the fire in his eyes hadn't disappeared. He reached between Xemnas's legs and clenched his fingers around what was there. Xemnas sucked in a sharp breath. Axel lifted his other hand placed it on the back of Xemnas's neck, then pulled the silver-haired boy closer to him until his ear was right next to Axel's lips. "Does he touch you hear?" his hoarse voice choked out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" screamed Xemnas, his wide eyes bloodshot. The grip around Axel's throat tightened until Xemnas's knuckles were white. A small choking noise emitted from Axel's mouth, but there was still a smirk painted on his lips.

"Xemnas!" Roxas shouted tears forming in his eyes at the shocking scene in front of him as he pushed with all his strength on Xemnas's large shoulder. "Please let go of him! You'll kill him!!"

Xemnas merely batted him away and continued to keep two hands firmly crushing Axel's trachea.

"You won't get out of this place if he dies because of you!" Roxas cried, making a final attempt to save Axel's life.

This seemed to do the trick. Xemnas's fingers loosened their grip and he slowly climbed off of Axel's slim form. The redhead stood up calmly and faced Xemnas.

"Both of you. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now," Xemnas seethed between gritted teeth.

Axel wasn't paying attention. Something shiny and silver sticking out from under the bed had caught his eye. "Guess you won't get your lovely little laxative then," he said, opening the bedroom door and turning to beckon to Roxas. "Come on kid, we're blowin' this freakshow."

As Roxas began to follow Axel out the door, Xemnas snarled in irritation. "Alright, assholes!" He gave in, grabbing one of the tiny porcelain hearts on his nightstand. It had a tiny hole at the top of it and he emptied out the contents into his hand. "Fine, here."

This made Axel slam the door shut again and walk over to place arm around Roxas's shoulders. He grinned slyly at the blonde then watched as Xemnas placed three tiny round blue pills on his bed. Axel motioned for Roxas to do the same with the Colace. When this was done, Xemnas grabbed the Colace while Axel scooped up the Valium, and both boys popped their pills in their mouths immediately.

Axel's tongue toyed with the pills in his mouth for a moment before he smiled at Roxas and slipped behind him to press his body down to the floor and peer under the bed.

"No!" Xemnas gasped. "Axel don't!! No please! Don't!"

Lifting the bed skirt, Axel coughed out of disgust. "Dios fuckin' mio…"

Roxas looked at Xemnas's mortified expression, but couldn't take the curiosity any longer and knelt down next to Axel. Immediately a waft of rotting meat hit him in the face. Under the bed sat three chicken skeletons with their bones arranged, each resting in their own tin foil. The stench made him gag and cough with Axel.

"I guess that's how daddy knows he's poppin' it down the hatch, huh?" Axel joked to Roxas, giggling in between coughs.

"When I get five, Aerith makes me throw them away…" Xemnas explained with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes.

He looked away as Axel's cackle and Roxas's chuckling echoed through the room.

"Alright, now we're really out of here. I can't take anymore of this sad little situation." Axel stood and helped Roxas to his feet before pulling him by the hand towards the door. "Pleasure doing business with ya, Xemmy ol' pal."

As Axel led Roxas out the door behind him, he could swear he felt the redhead give his palm a quick, but tight squeeze.

--

That night, Roxas and Demyx sat in their room each busying themselves with their own little activity. Demyx was listening to his iPod and singing silently to himself while flipping through a music magazine. Roxas was doodling and jotting down random thoughts in his journal. He and Demyx had been sitting in silence for quite some time that Roxas had become deeply lost in thought.

"Scribble, scribble, scribble," came a murmur close to his ear. Roxas was so startled he was sure he must have jumped at least a foot off bed when he whipped his head around to see Axel's grinning face in front of his own. "Write anything in there about me yet?"

"Don't _do_ that!" Roxas exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

Axel's grin faltered as he cocked his head to one side and gazed at Roxas for a moment. "Okay," he replied simply. He stretched his body out at the bottom of Roxas's bed and propped himself up on his forearms. Roxas closed his journal.

"So how was ther-rape-y hell session numero uno with Sexy Vexy?" Axel wondered.

"_Real_ productive. We really bonded. I feel a special connection with him now," Roxas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

Axel chuckled. "I like you, squirt. You're funny."

Roxas wasn't sure how to take this from a person who had practically tortured someone earlier in the evening just to get Valium, but he settled for a smile.

"Hey Axel," Demyx spoke, taking his earbuds out of his ears and turning to the other two boys in the room. "Is Xemnas really getting out?"

Both Demyx and Roxas looked to Axel and no one spoke for a few moments. Then Axel sighed. "Yeah, he coughed up the big one."

"But how?! He's completely _insane_," Roxas exclaimed as Demyx nodded in agreement.

A wry laugh escaped Axel's throat as he lay back on Roxas's bed. "Yeah, well, that's what ther-rape-me's all about. You lie down, you confess your secrets, they get their money, and _ca-ching! _Out the fucking door you go! The more you confess, the more they think about releasing your crazy ass back into the wild."

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows as he thought for a second. "Well, what if you don't have a secret?"

There was another long silence as a deep look of sadness crossed Axel's face before he answered. "Then you're a lifer like me."

The amount of emptiness and sorrow he heard in Axel's voice broke Roxas's heart a little.

---

**(A/N): **Pretty heavy chapter, huh? I know some of Axel's behavior in Xemnas's bedroom was not a reflection of what went on in the book/movie, but I wanted my story to be more intense. Meaning the relationship between Axel and Roxas will eventually become more extreme. Which is a good thing. ;)

**!!!Okay, so the CHICKEN stuff.** For those who have **not** seen the movie, it is sort of a metaphor for the scraps of love Xemnas's father gives his son. I know it's weird, but I took it from the movie. This WILL be explained further later on, but I had to add this in now because too many people are confused.

So PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought in a REVIEW! Don't be shy my little lovelies, I won't bite ya. I'll actually love you to pieces! I'll try to bring you chapter four ASAP.

Muah!

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N):** Hey kids! Guess who's back? Back again...I am back. Tell a friend. Okay, composing myself now, thank you. Can I just say that I **LOVE** my reviewers more than ANYTHING in the entire world?? THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I adore you guys. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Each review you give me is like a lovely little gift. You guys bring tears to my eyes! T_T THANK YOU!

For those of you who were confused by the chicken shit last time (lolzomgchickenshit!), that is explained in the first part of this chapter. Also, warning, there are a couple of intimate scenes in this chapter. Just so no one gets their pretty panties in a twist. :D

I do hope everyone enjoys this chapter, there's a lot in it, and it's a little longer than the others, but I couldn't end it at any point before the point that I did.

I don't own KH or GI, blah, blah, blah...

Heeere's chapter 4!! Enjoy! Love you all!

---

_**Life, Interrupted**_ – Chapter 4

Axel stayed in Roxas's room all evening. The entire time, he was like a hyper little puppy; sometimes attempting to read what Roxas was writing in his journal. Other times he would sit on Demyx's bed and flip the page of the younger boy's music magazine when he wasn't ready to, just to get his attention.

Though he was obviously annoying them, it appeared so earnestly playful to Roxas. Axel seemed to truly want their attention. It was such a paradox compared to the way he'd behaved when torturing Xemnas. This was happening a lot with Axel's behavior recently. Roxas couldn't decide whether to consider him completely psycho or just plain weird, or even something else entirely. He wasn't like Xemnas who was consistently crazy, that's for sure. Roxas struggled to feel some kind of pity for Xemnas.

"Axel?" Roxas wondered allowed, looking up from his journal to see the redhead sitting cross-legged on Demyx's bed, attempting to pull a hair out of Demyx's head while his head was bowed, busy reading.

Axel gave him a sidelong glance. "What's up, kid?"

"What the hell was up with Xemnas and all that…chicken?" Roxas asked, placing a small amount of disgust in the last word as he thought back to the sight, and smell, under Xemnas's bed.

"You mean the zombie chicken graveyard under the bed?" Axel replied, rolling his bright acid green eyes and shrugging. "Fuck if I know."

Demyx closed his magazine causing Axel to let out an indignantly little huff and turned to Roxas. "I'll tell you what _I_ think," he began. "And I really believe its true."

Axel let his body fall back against the bed and sighed. "Yes, please _do_ enlighten us, O paragon of knowledge."

"I think, the only "love" in Xemnas's life comes from his father," Demyx began, ignoring Axel's snide remark. "_If_ you can even call it 'love'. I hear he doesn't have any family besides his father, which is why he's so dependent on him. We all know his dad owns a deli, right? So he brings him chicken from his deli and expects that to be the only thing Xemnas eats, and Xemnas is all too happy to comply. It's a form of control, which is probably where Xemnas got all his control issues."

"But I still don't understand why he saves up the bones and all that," Roxas stated.

"Well, it's so that his dad can see that he does in fact have full control over his son, in every way. So the stuff under his bed is as simple as evidence of his father's power." He smiled as he finished, obviously proud of himself for his psychological analysis.

"Wow…thank you Dr. Freud," Axel drawled sarcastically. He then looked at Roxas. "I already told you that it's so daddy knows his little nutcase is eating, and eating only _his_ meat." He winked here, a glimmer of his sadistic side shining through.

"Axel, you shouldn't make comments that refer to things that you're not entirely sure of," Demyx chided.

"Oh I don't, do I?" Axel countered. "Daddy Xemmy was in his son's bedroom today for half a fucking hour. He was banging the shit out of him, trust me. Roxy boy here saw him too. Didn't you?"

"Well he _was_ in there for half an hour," Roxas began. "But neither of us _actually _saw what was going on in—"

"Yes, _but_, you saw the way he reacted when I put on my little show for him afterwards," Axel stated, getting up and laying down on Roxas's bed with a wink. "His dad fucks him, that's a fact."

Both Roxas and Demyx gave up here and returned to their previous activities. Demyx picked up his magazine again and Roxas began to write in his journal once more. Axel tried to peek at his scribbles a few more times before giving up and began toying with one of the corners of Roxas's blanket. His eyelids were drooping lower and lower every time Roxas glanced up at him over his journal. Eventually, he looked over to find Axel curled up at the end of the bed like a snoozing kitten, a section of the blanket cuddled in his lean arms. Soon after, Roxas felt the heaviness in his own lids. The last thing he heard was a soft moaning and murmuring from Axel before he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt of his ex-boyfriend. Riku. With his silvery white hair and long bangs that fell over green eyes. Green eyes. They were different than Axel's. Colder. Darker. He and Riku had been good for one thing and one thing only, and that was sex. Neither one would ever force it on the other. They simply did it all the time because that was the only thing they had in common and therefore, the only thing to do. Though they would sometimes lay in bed afterwards and talk, Roxas would be doing most of the talking about life and death and the pointlessness of it, while Riku attempted to get him to shut up and fuck him again. They'd argued one day when Riku got so tired of Roxas's musings and told him, "Less talking, more fucking." Roxas finally felt that sex just wasn't enough, so they broke up. That was the last time he saw Riku.

There was a hot, heavy breathing in Roxas's face as he opened his eyes in the middle of the night. The first sight that met him was a pair of wild, piercing eyes. Axel was hovering over him, his face inches from Roxas's, a hungry, feral expression painted on it. There was something wrong; the look in his glazed eyes was _too_ wild. It reminded Roxas of when he first encountered him, except there was no anger, only voracious need, which scared the blonde boy even more. He couldn't decide whether Axel was consciously doing this or if he was sleepwalking in a sense. The older boy had his hands down on the pillow on either side of the younger one's face, holding him prisoner.

Between slow, intense breathing, Axel whispered one word. "Sora…"

Roxas attempted to sink his head back further into his pillow as Axel's face grew closer to his own, but to no avail. Axel quickly closed the distance between their mouths and pressed what seemed like the entirety of his weight into a heated, heavy, wet kiss, keeping his half-closed, lusting eyes on the boy beneath him. Roxas's eyes widened as he felt Axel's tongue swiftly invade his mouth, penetrating into its depths. He tried weakly to push the redheaded boy off of him, but Axel's body was so tense and strong, it was like trying to move rock. A meek moan escaped Roxas's throat.

Axel's hands quickly got to work lifting Roxas's shirt and then moved upwards deftly drawing a path that awakened a fervent heat in the blonde's loins. Axel's long, nimble fingers traced circles around the younger boy's nipples, softly pinching them in a teasing manner, as his tongue continued to work its way around Roxas's mouth. Axel gently squeezed Roxas's left nipple with his nails, eliciting a louder moan from Roxas, whose sexual urge grew so violent, he involuntarily thrust his hips into the boy on top of him.

This instantly prompted Axel to break away from Roxas's mouth, saliva trailing from both their lips, and begin tracing deep, carnal kisses down the blonde's eager neck.

As Roxas lifted a hand to clutch roughly at Axel's hair, he was suddenly knocked with the reality of the situation. Axel wasn't kissing and attempting to make love to _him_, he was doing this to Sora, or at least whom he _thought_ was Sora. Though Roxas was enjoying this intensely, he felt almost like he was using Axel. He'd done this with boys his entire life; fucking them for the sake of fucking, but he just couldn't do this to Axel. There was something hidden, but fragile inside the older boy that Roxas didn't want to break.

"Axel…" Roxas breathed among gasps of pleasure while Axel licked eagerly at his earlobes. "I'm not Sora, I'm…Roxas."

Roxas felt Axel freeze, every muscle in his body taut and firm. There was a moment of agonizing silence as Axel's possible reactions dashed rapidly through Roxas's mind, each one more frightening than the one before.

But what Axel actually did took Roxas by absolute surprise. In one swift movement, he completely withdrew his body from Roxas and curled into a crouching position at the end of the younger boy's bed, looking down into his lap and his hands clutching harshly at either side of his head. He began to rock back and forth slowly, whining gently, like a sad, scared puppy.

Roxas sat up carefully, confused. He swallowed hard before tentatively reaching out a hand to graze his fingers against Axel's shaking, huddled shoulder. "Axel…?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Axel screamed, edging away from the blonde's touch. Roxas jumped, quickly looking over to Demyx, and waiting with a racing heart for the door to be thrown open by one of the nurses. Thankfully, his roommate remained asleep and no one came barreling into the room.

For a few moments, Roxas sat there, torn, at a complete loss as to what to do. Every option that came to mind seemed to have a disastrous outcome. Before he had a chance to decide for himself, he heard Axel whisper something, still in his curled up position. "Roxas?"

Roxas was terrified of saying anything; the last thing he wanted was for Axel to scream again. He knew that this time, he wouldn't be so lucky with it going unnoticed.

Slowly, Axel lifted his head and turned to look at Roxas. There was a painfully helpless look in his emerald eyes that were drowning in tears. His bottom lip was quivering as he spoke with a delicately quaking voice. "C-can we please g-go to sleep?"

Roxas's heart relaxed and his face softened. He couldn't help but feel a sense of compassion for the crying boy in front of him. "Yeah, sure, Axel. Let's go to sleep." He attempted a smile and received one through falling tears in return. Roxas lay down on his back and pulled one side of the covers off for the redhead to get in, but Axel gently smiled again and pulled the covers back up over Roxas, tucking him in. Then, he lay his head on Roxas's stomach and curled his body to cuddle the blonde's lower half. Roxas tried to comfort Axel by letting one of his hands snake gently into the older boy's soft scarlet hair.

"Goodnight, Roxy…" Axel whispered. Roxas could still hear the tears in his voice.

--

For the first time in a long while, Roxas slept a peaceful, dreamless night. He could feel a slight smile play on his lips as he began to wake. The happenings of the previous night had been weird, and even a little scary, but having Axel's body so close to his own, both sexually and even afterwards when Axel had curling into him, felt amazingly good. Roxas couldn't explain why, but Axel excited something inside him that had rested dormant his entire life.

As he lay in bed, Roxas realized the weight of Axel's head on his stomach was not there. Opening his eyes, he looked down to find that Axel had vanished. The covers were perfectly smooth, no trace of him being there the night before left behind. He then glanced next him to see Demyx's empty bed completely made. Roxas let his head fall back against his pillow.

He smiled to himself again remembering the warmth he'd felt with Axel's body heat so close to him all night. Roxas couldn't help but feel special, like Axel had let him in on some sort of secret last night, even though he had no idea what exactly that secret was. Nevertheless, he was pretty sure very few people, even the doctors and nurses, were allowed to see the fragile side of fearless, dominant, wild Axel. Roxas let himself have a few more moments with his thoughts before dragging his body out of bed.

Breakfast was served in the cafeteria at exactly 8:00 am. Roxas strolled in a few minutes past and scanned the already substantially occupied room. The round table closest to Roxas held Namine, Larxene, and Namine's cousin, a pretty brunette girl who Roxas remembered to be a bipolar patient named Kairi. Both Namine and Kairi, though very slight, frail girls, were trying their best to hold back Larxene, who was much taller and strong than them. A furious expression coated Larxene's face as she growled madly and tried to hurl herself at one of the tables further back in the cafeteria.

Roxas let his eyes trail in the direction of Larxene's wild lunges. His gaze fell on a table occupied by Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia. The true target, however, was none other than the fiery redhead, who was eyeing Larxene from across the room and blowing her surprisingly erotic kisses, complete with slowly closing eyes, fully puckered lips, and finished off with fluttering eyelashes as he let his eyes open ever so gently. Axel followed this up by a devilish grin that revealed almost beastly canines. He was applauded for his behavior by sharp snickers from all three boys around him.

Axel turned to receive a high five from Marluxia and he eyes glanced up to see Roxas walk by. Though it was only for the briefest of moments, it seemed like an eternity to the blonde. Roxas gave Axel a small smile and wave, trying to keep his excitement to see the older boy at bay. But Axel's eyes were empty, almost as if he didn't recognize Roxas. He looked back down and continued to chuckle with his tablemates, ignoring Roxas completely.

As he stepped up to the food line, something inside the younger boy's stomach turned. After what he'd seen in Axel last night, _this_ was the treatment he got? The weirdest thing was that Axel's reaction had not seemed angry or malicious, rather cold, or even indifferent, like his vacant eyes were looking at empty space rather than a boy that he'd _wanted_ to hold the previous night as he slept.

Shaking the apprehension from his mind, Roxas sat down at one of the tables with a tray of food and decided against jumping to any conclusions. He wouldn't worry until he could be close enough to speak to Axel. After all, maybe the older boy really _hadn't_ seen him.

A couple of hours after breakfast, during which Axel was suspiciously MIA, Yuffie herded the entire ward into a large empty room for some "super-fun exercising". The girls' ward was joining them for it. Most of the patients groaned, but when Yuffie turned on energetic music and asked them to dance while expressing different objects with their bodies, it was so hilariously ridiculous, they couldn't help but get into it. Soon, everyone was laughing and enjoy themselves.

Axel had shown up just as exercises were about to begin. Roxas kept looking over at him as he expressed various random items Yuffie called out with his body. Axel kept finding himself a partner to tease and dance with. When Yuffie called out "Wave!" he grinded the back of his body against Marluxia's front, much to Marluxia's extreme enjoyment.

"Axel! Keep your hands and your _bottom_ to yourself," Yuffie scolded reproachfully, earning quite a few giggles from the room.

"Sorry Yuffie baby, my bottom just gets lonely sometimes so it needs a little lovin' every now and then, you know?" Axel replied playfully.

This time, full on laughter erupted from the room leaving Yuffie to just roll her eyes and continue calling out words.

By the end of the exercising period, Axel had managed to dance with every single person in the room, boy and girl, including Yuffie herself. But the one person left out was Roxas. And as before, it never came across as vicious, intentional disregard, but rather as an inadvertent overlook.

When they filed out of the room, Roxas saw his opening as Axel was following Demyx and Zexion out. He walked towards him and held out a hand, attempting to stop him. "Axel I…"

The sidelong glance Axel gave him was so momentary that Roxas wasn't quite sure if he'd seen him at all. Axel then darted out the door after Demyx. "Demmmmmyyyyyy!!" he squealed, catching up to him and jumping piggyback style onto Demyx, who faltered for a moment before laughing and managing to support the much taller boy's weight on his back.

Roxas was left to stare after them, dumbfounded.

--

Axel behavior continued for the rest of the day. Roxas made no further attempted to speak to him, one because Axel made sure he was surrounded by others he could distract himself with when Roxas was around, and two because Roxas didn't want to feel the same nauseous feeling he'd felt twice already that day.

That night, as Roxas and Demyx lay in bed waiting for sleep to overtake them, Roxas rolled to face his roommate's bed to find that Demyx was facing him and still awake.

"Demyx?" he began quietly.

"Mmm?" came Demyx's sleepy reply.

"Umm…have you noticed anything…_odd_…about Axel today?"

Demyx chuckled. "You mean aside from the fact that he's completely psycho?"

A hollow laugh escaped Roxas's throat. "Seriously Dem, I mean like _different_ odd, different than his everyday antics."

"Not really…" Demyx responded, his voice trailing off as he thought for a second. Then, his face lit up in curiosity and he was wide awake. "Why? Did something happen between you two?"

Remembering Demyx's penchant for collecting gossip, Roxas immediately met his query with a quick "No!"

"Hmm…" Demyx said with a suspicious gaze. After a few moments where the two boys stared at each other silently, all skepticism melted from Demyx's face, and concern replaced it. "Roxas, be careful," Demyx cautioned gently.

The smaller boy was taken aback. "From what?"

"Getting too close to Axel," Demyx replied, his eyebrows stitching together in worry.

"Why…?" Roxas wondered slowly.

"I've just seen what can happen when you do. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

Roxas was silent for a second before relenting, his voice barely audible. "Yeah, I promise."

"Thanks." With that, the conversation was over, which Roxas was highly thankful for, and Demyx was fast asleep within minutes.

Roxas rolled over on his back and gazed at the ceiling. What was he _supposed_ to tell Demyx? _'Oh yeah, Dem, I'll be careful. Hm? What's that? Oh, that little foreplay session we had last night? No big deal, he thought I was Sora anyway!'_

Sora… maybe that's what Demyx had meant by seeing it happen before. What _was _Axel's relationship with Sora anyway? And why the _fuck_ was Axel ignoring him when they'd been so close last night, even when Axel knew it was Roxas and not Sora? These questions cycled rapidly through Roxas's mind making him feel insane enough to actually belong at Twilight Hill.

Roxas tossed and turned for the next few hours, the redhead's face burning in his mind, etched in like a sick, torturous tattoo. Eventually, he managed to slip into a very uneasy slumber.

--

For the next week, Axel masterfully avoided, or rather "overlooked", Roxas as often as he possibly could. Roxas put up his best I-could-give-a-shit-less front, even though inside, this frustrating little dance they were doing around each other was killing him.

Dr. Vexen did not bring up the subject of Axel in therapy. Actually, whenever he would see Roxas in the hallway or anywhere else in the ward far away from Axel, he would beam at him as if he were ecstatic with the situation. Roxas thought he himself put it rather succinctly when writing in his journal. _'Vexen looks so damn happy, he could poop glitter and rainbows.'_

It was a usual afternoon around a week after Roxas's night with Axel. Marluxia sat on the couch in the recreation room watching TV with Axel's head in his lap, stroking his intense red locks. Axel's long prone form was sprawled out over the rest of the couch, one leg dangling over the side and the other propped on the armrest. While one arm was thrown onto the back of the couch, the other rested on his slowly rising and falling chest.

Roxas was curled onto an armchair opposite them, absentmindedly sketching in his notebook. Though he tried everything he could not to look up at the enticing redhead's form in front of him, he couldn't help but steal a few momentary glances every now and then. Before he realized it, he'd sketched various parts of Axel all over the pages he had open.

He couldn't understand how Axel kept such a steady gaze on the TV screen without ever faltering. Once, when Roxas hadn't peered up in a long while, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Glancing up, he thought he was just in time to see Axel's eyes quickly shift back to the television screen, but it had been so swift, he wasn't quite sure.

Aerith entered the room and scanned the occupants until her eyes landed on Roxas and a warm smile spread on her face. "Roxas?" she called. "You have a visitor."

Stepping aside, she revealed a boy with long snowy hair striding down the hallway towards him, smiling and giving him a friendly wave. Roxas's heart skipped a beat when he realized it was Riku.

He lurched to his feet, walking briskly to meet Riku as he entered the rec room. "What are you doing here?" was all Roxas could greet his ex-boyfriend with, his eyes wide in surprise and his voice faltering.

Stroking back a lock of Roxas's hair, Riku gave the younger boy the confident grin he recognized all to well. "I came to see you, silly. I missed you."

With this, he leaned in and captured Roxas's lips, making most of the room wolf whistle and cat call. Though the lower half of Roxas's face was busy with Riku, Roxas could see Axel from the corner of his eye. He was sitting up from his position on the couch and surprisingly, the redhead was staring dead straight at him. There was a strange look in his vivid green eyes. A twinge of a kind of…fire or…jealousy?

As Roxas broke off the kiss, Aerith very tactfully approached them and murmured, "Roxas, why don't you show Riku to your room, hm?"

Roxas blushed and nodded sheepishly, taking Riku by the hand and leading him towards his bedroom. All the while, he could feel an intense heat on the back of his neck, and not from embarrassment. After entering him room with his ex-boyfriend, Roxas glanced back before closing the door. Axel was still sitting up, narrowed eyes shooting a piercing stare straight at Roxas, and his hand gripping the back of the couch so hard his knuckles looked like little white pebbles. Roxas shut the door anyway.

He turned back to Riku to find him already sitting on his bed and peering around as if he were at a funfair. When his eyes landed on Roxas, he gave him a wide grin. "Wanna make out?"

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked again, ignoring Riku's request and plopping himself down next to him.

"I told ya, I came to see you because I missed you, dummy," Riku replied, attempting to nuzzle at Roxas's neck, but Roxas gently pushed him off.

"But why now? I know you said you missed me, but I'm…here…in a…ward." The last word was very difficult for Roxas to say as he grit his teeth and looked down, slightly ashamed.

Riku reached over and tilted Roxas's face towards his own. "Hey, you don't belong here, don't you think I know that? I'm gonna bust you out of here. But first…please, let's fuck."

Roxas gave Riku a half-hearted smile and the older boy took this as his queue to begin messaging Roxas's lips with his own. Riku pushed Roxas down on the bed and took off the prone boy's shirt. Then, he immediately proceeded to lick a trail down past Roxas's bellybutton. Roxas let Riku do as he pleased even though he felt empty and his body was barely responding.

Suddenly, Riku was flipping Roxas on his stomach, straddling him and attempting to pull down his pants. It was then that Roxas realized that he _really_ did not want this. He knew that if he let Riku fuck him like this, he would just be falling back into old habits. And when he remembered that terrifying but beautiful night with Axel a week ago…he had truly felt needed then. Now, he felt like Riku was just looking for a reliable place to stick his dick.

Roxas began to hyperventilate and his heart raced a mile a minute in his ears. "Stop…" he said as Riku struggled with Roxas's pants.

"Stop! Stop Riku!" he cried out. Riku had successful pulled Roxas's jeans off, leaving him clad only in his underwear.

"Aww, come on, Roxas. We used to do this all the time. What's the problem?" Riku asked playfully, ignoring Roxas's pleas and reaching for the waistband of the younger boy's underwear.

"STOP! STOP RIKU!! Please! Please stop Riku…" Roxas begged, choking on ragged sobs. He tried to lift his body, but Riku's muscular frame was too heavy.

He couldn't blame Riku. He'd let him just fuck him so often that he should be used to it. Maybe he deserved this. Just as he shut his eyes and prepared for the worst, Roxas heard the door crash open and Riku's weight was suddenly lifted off of him. He whirled around, scrambling to a sitting position, in time to see Axel holding Riku by his shirt and slamming him as hard as he could against the wall.

"What the FUCK were you going to do to him, huh?!" Axel shouted. "He asked you to STOP! No, he was fucking _begging _you! Did you not hear it, you sick bastard?! Or are you fucking DEAF?"

Roxas watched as Axel's chiseled back muscles tightened rapidly and he growled in Riku's cowering face.

Suddenly, the room was filled with several doctors and nurses. Roxas hurriedly grabbed his blanket to cover his naked lower half.

Vexen was the first to step towards Axel who was snarling like a vicious beast.

"AXEL!" Vexen shouted in a scolding tone. "LET HIM GO!! NOW!"

Axel turned to growl at Vexen, but kept a firm grip on the light haired boy in his grasp.

Aerith stepped next to Vexen. "Dr. Vexen, will you let me try to handle this please?"

"Fine," Vexen relented reluctantly, and took a few steps back.

Gently approaching Axel, Aerith placed a light hand on his arm. Surprisingly, he didn't push her off. "Axel, honey, you need to let this boy go. There are serious consequences for assaulting others, especially visitors."

"Oh yeah? Well I think we can bend the rules with someone who was going to rape Roxas!" Axel replied angrily, slamming Riku against the wall again to scare him.

The nurses and doctors all wheeled on the fragile boy sitting in bed. "Is this true?" Aerith asked in disbelief.

Tears filled Roxas's eyes again as he swallowed hard. All he could do was provide a tiny nod.

Facing Axel again, Aerith spoke in a calm voice. "Okay Axel, you still need to let him go. We'll make sure he does not come anywhere near Roxas. Actually, we will make him leave the whole premises right now. Just put him down. Please."

For a few moments, Axel didn't move, keeping his furious gaze and grip on Riku. Then he threw him ruthlessly down to the floor. "If I _ever_ catch you near Roxas again, I will personally see to it that your scrawny little neck is snapped in two and that stupid fucking head of yours is bashed in!"

Without a word, Riku clambered to his feet and rushed out of the room, terror written on his face. "You guys really all are fucking psycho!" He called from somewhere down the hallway.

Axel immediately lunged for the door, but a brawny male nurse quickly caught him around the waist.

"Let me go!" Axel cried. "I'm gonna fucking KILL him!!"

"Now, now, that's never how we solve our problems, Axel," Vexen scolded, taking the authoritative position again. "Why don't you come with me and the other doctors for a while? You need a little help…calming down."

Alarm suddenly sprang into Aerith's face. Instantly, she held out a hand in protest. "Why don't _I_ take him, sir?" she asked, trying to sound calm, but the anxiety was all over her features. "He seems to respond well to me at times."

For the second time, Vexen conceded, except this time he was far more irate about the situation.

Aerith took Axel by the hand and began to lead him out the door with her. As the other nurses all crowded around Roxas to examine him and make sure he hadn't received any bodily harm, he watched the redhead go.

For the first time in a whole week, Axel could not take his wild, dazzling eyes off of Roxas.

---

**(A/N):** Ooooh! Yes this chapter was mostly of my OWN doing and did not follow the movie/book exactly, but MY story needed it. I apologize for making Riku kind of a bad guy. I really do love him as much as you all do, but it had to be done. :/ Anyways, as always, I will try to bring you chapter 5 as SOON as I can. Until then, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think.

xoxo

P.S. - Thank you sooo much to Jess, my beta. You are very much adored.


	5. Chapter 5

So I rushed home from work today to post this for you guys!! Sorry it took a little longer than last time to post this. I had writer's block for a little while.... But I got over it!! So here's Chapter 5!! It's a little shorter than a few of the previous ones, but I really like it. It's a different kind of chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

And again, THANK YOU SO MUCH to ALL my reviewers. I really do appreciate every little word you write in appreciation of this story. You guys are AMAZING. And soooo good to me. :D Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU.

As usual, I can't claim KH or GI as my own. Too bad, huh?

Heeeeeere's....Chapter 5!

---

_**Life, Interrupted**_ – Chapter 5

For an entire week, Axel was not seen anywhere in the ward. The morning after the incident with Riku, Roxas practically scrambled out of bed, and sprinted out the door towards the cafeteria half-dressed and still pulling on his shirt. He raced with a pounding heart to see Axel. He desperately wanted to talk to him, to thank him, to just _see_ him and finally have Axel see him, too. But Axel wasn't there. Nor was he anywhere the rest of the day. Or the day after, or the day after…

If having Axel ignore him had made Roxas nauseous, having Axel completely missing was making him sick to his stomach. At first, he questioned his attachment to someone he didn't exactly know very well. But then he realized that Axel had been the only person in his life to ever defend him, fight for him…protect him. Not even his parents had given that big of a damn about him. After all, they'd rather stick him in a nuthouse than deal with him.

And now, not a single person could provide an answer for him about where Axel was. All the nurses told him to stop asking questions about other patients and to focus on his own recovery. Even Aerith had replied in somewhat the same way, though she couldn't hide the faltering in her voice, nor the anxiety in her eyes.

"But I thought you took him with you after what happened!" Roxas protested a little too loudly, but lowered his voice when he realized how angry he sounded. "Shouldn't you know where he is then?"

Aerith let out a quivering exhale. "Roxas, I apologize, but this is out my hands right now. I keep trying, but…" She stopped herself here, her furrowed brow evidence she was reprimanding herself for saying too much. Instead of attempting to finish her sentence, she quickly walked away from Roxas without saying another word.

Demyx wasn't much help either, although at one point, Roxas was sure he was about to get his answer.

"This has happened before, this is not good…" Demyx murmured more to himself than anyone else when Roxas tried to bring up the subject during their nightly bedtime conversations.

Roxas almost fell out of his bed as he lifted himself off his pillow and leaned as far as he could towards his roommate. "What do you mean not good? What's happened before??"

"Umm…nothing. I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. It's not my place to make up things that aren't true. That's what got me into the loony bin to begin with," Demyx responded nervously, his attempt at a joke failing, as Roxas was simply becoming more irritated.

"Demyx, if you know something, tell me _now_," Roxas hissed harshly, but then his voice broke into a pathetic beg. "Please…"

"I'm sorry, Roxas, but we should really go to sleep before we get in trouble," Demyx answered after a few moments.

"Demyx!" Roxas exclaim in a sharp whisper, but his roommate wouldn't reply and promptly began to snore.

Roxas rolled on his back, letting out an aggravated groan as tears of frustration and annoyance pooled in his eyes. _'Damn it! Where the fuck are you, Axel?!'_ Roxas screamed in his mind. He turned on his side and punched into his pillow, wishing desperately his fist were connecting with Axel's chest. But deep down, he knew that if Axel were in fact next to him, the _last_ thing he'd want to do is punch him.

--

One night, a week after Axel's disappearance from the ward, Roxas was laying awake in bed as usual, his mind too busy and overflowing to clear itself long enough for him to fall asleep. All he could do every night was replay the incident with Riku and see Axel's untamed eyes, filled with rage and passion. And it was Roxas who had elicited these emotions in the redhead. Knowing this only made the desperation in Roxas's heart more intense.

As he lay with his weary, sore eyes fixed on the flecked plaster ceiling, Roxas could suddenly hear two voices arguing heatedly in the hallway. One was masculine while the other was distinctly feminine. Springing from his bed, he crept lightly towards the door, managing to open it just a crack without making a single sound.

Aerith and Vexen were standing only a few feet down from his bedroom speaking in low, but abrasive tones.

"You have to stop this, sir! It's really taking a toll on his body!" Aerith protested, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides.

"He is under _my_ care. _I_ am his doctor. I decide what kind of treatment he receives, not you!" Vexen's tone was like blades of ice, making Aerith cringe, but not surrender.

"But my counseling was starting to work on him, until you decided you couldn't have him simply talked to. Do you really want to torture him with shock therapy all week? He's never had so much in such a short amount of time! _And_ you raised the voltage even higher. One day his body won't be able to take it anymore and he'll—" Aerith choked on her words here and she was unable to continue as tears rose to her eyes.

"I've been doing this to hopefully knock some sense and sanity into the boy," Vexen stated rather calmly, ignoring the tears of the woman in front of him. "I will _not_ let him form another unhealthy attachment. We don't want another Sora situation on our hands. The _last_ thing we want is another suicide because of Axel's manipulating and conniving behavior."

A small sound of astonishment and disbelief escaped Aerith. "Sir, are you _blaming_ Axel for Sora's suicide?!"

"You, Ms. Gainsborough, need to learn to keep the amount of care you give and have for the patients strictly professional," Vexen reprimanded her severely, his tone growing increasingly more irate. "They are, after all, patients; not friends, not family…_patients_. And we are here to help them recover by any means necessary."

Aerith stared at Dr. Vexen for a few moments with furious tears in her eyes, her nails digging deeper into her palms. Then she turned on her heel and stalked away.

Roxas closed his bedroom door and crawled back into bed. The anxiety in the pit of his stomach rose into a golf ball-sized lump in his throat. He swallowed loudly, almost choking in the process, but could not draw in anything but a strangled, painful breath. Vexen was slowly killing Axel. One day the flames in Axel's eyes would be extinguished, and there would be no one with life left in the ward.

That night, Roxas did not sleep.

--

The following evening, Roxas was sitting outside on a bench in the courtyard. It was something he'd been doing during most of his spare time, opting not to spend any time in the recreation room with the others. He honestly resented them all for not providing any answers for him, and some he knew were _lying _to him.

But now he had his answer, and it made everything in the ward seem tainted, deceitful, a lie. Roxas breathed in. Winter was already overtaking fall. He could feel it in the minty coolness that coated his aching throat as he took in the air. The biting breeze swirled the fallen leaves around his feet. Looking across the courtyard, he caught the gaze of Yuffie, who was also sitting at a bench, assigned to supervise him while he was outside the ward. She smiled and waved, but he could barely return it. He shifted his eyes down at the ground again and began toying with a stray leaf with his toe. Surprisingly, it was still green, the only green leaf amongst all that was dead and decaying. It was bright, vivid…enticing.

"Roxy…" a tired voice spoke from behind him. Though it was weak, the voice was tinged with a familiar playfulness. It made Roxas's heart jump to his throat.

He whirled around to see Axel standing a couple of feet behind the bench, clad only in his usual tank and jeans, his frail frame shivering against the breeze.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, unable to keep the happiness and excitement from filling his voice as Axel slowly walked over to gingerly seat himself next to the younger boy.

"How are ya, kid?" Axel asked, a feeble smile making its way onto his lips. Roxas was taken aback upon really looking at Axel. His body, though still hard and lean, seemed delicate and brittle, almost undernourished. Thin shoulders hunched slightly over a hollow chest that held bony ribs, which were jutting out a little. As Roxas's gaze traveled to Axel's face, his eyes met emerald green orbs. There was definitely a fire to them, but the flames were struggling. Deep shadows cradled them. His eyelids seemed heavy, for they quite often drooped halfway as he fought to draw labored breaths.

"I'm…I'm fine," Roxas replied through his astonishment. "But how are _you_?! Where have you been? You've been gone all week!"

Axel turned his head to look straight ahead. He let his eyes close and a wry chuckle escaped him after a moment. "I was being punished…"

"What?! What did they do to you?" Roxas already knew the answer, but he wanted Axel to say it out loud.

"You don't wanna know, Roxy," Axel replied, his eyes still closed.

"Yes I do! I mean, you look like—"

"—like shit?" Axel cut him off, finally opening his eyes and turning to Roxas with a raised eyebrow. "Believe me, I know."

Roxas was caught off guard for a second, but relaxed when a smirk began tugging at Axel's lips. "I was gonna say you look like you've been to hell and back…"

"Well, this is true, too. I—" Axel began, but his words were interrupted as he suddenly hissed and gripped the sides of his head. He bent down, as a loud moan of pain seemed to tear out from inside him.

Yuffie was crossing the courtyard and crouching next to Axel in seconds. "Axel, honey, look at me. Are you okay?"

Axel's body was rigid with pain and he was still moaning, seemingly unaware of Yuffie's presence.

Roxas sat paralyzed, unable to do anything, feeling completely helpless as he watched the older boy suffer next to him. One of Axel's hands left his temples and gripped the edge of the bench just next to Roxas's leg. Roxas wasn't quite sure how he knew to do so, but he put his own hand over Axel's, silently messaging it with his thumb.

After a few seconds, Axel's pain seemed to subside. His other hand let go of his head and he looked up at Yuffie, who grabbed a hold of his wrist immediately and began taking his pulse.

"I'm fine, Yuffie, really, it was just a bad headache," Axel stated weakly. "It passed."

"You're _not_ fine. You better come with me to be completely checked out," Yuffie countered sternly, pulling at his arm to get him to stand up.

Axel retracted his limb easily. "Alright, can I please just have a moment with Roxy first?"

"Fine," Yuffie huffed, walking away, but only a couple of yards.

Roxas realized his hand was still sheltering Axel's and quickly withdrew it, blushing.

Axel smiled. "Alright, kid, listen. Tongue your meds tonight. Our lovely jailor over there," he motioned to Yuffie with a tilt of his head, "takes a little coffee break just after 1 a.m. every night. That's when you'll know to make a break for it. I want you to meet me in the exercise room. The door _will_ be unlocked."

"Okay, I'll be there," Roxas responded, exhilaration rushing through his blood.

As Axel stood to follow Yuffie, Roxas caught his wrist, stopping him. "Why?"

"I wanna know you, Roxy." Axel winked and turned to disappear into the building after Yuffie.

Roxas sat for a while, unmoving. Then he looked up to the slowly disappearing sun on the horizon and smiled.

--

Butterflies were doing circus acrobatics in Roxas's stomach as he crept down the dark hallway, almost stumbling on his own feet. He constantly kept his back against the wall, feeling like some sort of spy as he peered around corners ever so carefully before making mad dashes to the exercise room.

By the time he reached the door of the designated meeting spot, he felt lightheaded and realized he'd been holding his breath. Exhaling, he twisted the knob and slipped into the room.

Axel was leaning against the opposite wall, twirling a set of keys around his index finger. He greeted Roxas was a devilish grin. "What took ya so long, squirt?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't often sneak around in the dark like some kind of wanted fugitive, thank you," Roxas countered sarcastically, resting his fists on his hips.

This made Axel burst into restrained laughter. "You know, I told you I liked you before, and I really meant it."

Roxas couldn't help but blush at this comment.

Axel relaxed and then held a tempting hand out to Roxas, his long fingers beckoning him ever so enticingly. He cocked his head to one side and produced a devastatingly gorgeous crooked grin. "Take my hand?"

Roxas complied and Axel led him out of the room and down a few hallways. Every once in a while, Axel would give Roxas's hand a quick squeeze then glance back at him as if paranoid the younger boy would disappear, even if he held his hand in his own. After turning quite a few corners and descending a couple of flights of stairs, Axel final pushed open a door and they both stepped out into the cool night air.

"You seem to like being outside, so I figured that's where we'd go tonight," Axel explained, smiling back at Roxas.

Roxas returned the gesture and then looked down, flushed again. He smiled to himself this time as Axel led him through the side of the courtyard and then into a thicket of bare trees. He couldn't help but feel a flutter in his stomach. Axel had really put thought into this, and considered Roxas in the process.

After a few minutes, they reached a steep hill and after ascending it together, Axel pointed down behind them. "Look," he directed. "It overlooks the entire forest and the hospital."

Looking around him at the breathtaking view, Roxas stood in awe. "It's beautiful…"

"It's my favorite spot. I come here late at night all the time. Even psychos need their time to think. You know, plotting their next crazy move," Axel explained teasingly, rolling his eyes then winking at Roxas. He let go of Roxas's hand as the younger boy took a seat at the very top of the curve.

There was a lone section of an old wooden fence behind them. Axel darted towards it, quickly climbed on top of it, and began balancing his way across it. As he stepped expertly, he grinned to himself, proud of his talent.

Roxas watched with wide blue eyes. If Axel fell, he'd tumble down to the bottom of the hill, breaking countless bones in the process.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Roxas blurted out, gaping at him.

"Well, I _am_ insane, you know," Axel replied, reaching the end of the fence and leaping off to land lightly like a cat on both his feet. "As for a death wish…we all have them. It's the sad truth, Roxy."

The taller boy walked over and plopped himself down next to the blonde. Roxas could see there was definitely more life in Axel than there had been earlier in the day, and he mentioned this to him.

"They gave me uppers," Axel joked, but his half-hearted laugh never reached his eyes.

"Axel, what happened to you?" Roxas asked, almost afraid to hear the answer aloud, though he already knew it. "What did they do to you?"

Axel gazed down at the ground under him. He picked a blade of dry, dying grass and began tearing it to bits as he spoke. "They did to me what they've been doing to me for eight years. Electroconvulsive therapy."

"You mean, shocks, right?" Roxas asked quietly. "Does it hurt? What do they do?"

"Well," Axel began, taking a deep breath. "They attach wires to your temples and induce a seizure by sending electric currents into your brain. They paralyze your muscles beforehand so you don't jerk around or bite your tongue or whatever, but they can tell you're having a seizure because your fists clench and your chest heaves. They say it's not supposed to hurt, but its scary, and the side effects are horrible."

Roxas was watching Axel with a strained expression. His stomach turned as he pictured Axel going through what he had just explained. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the older boy. "What happens?"

"Well, you saw, you get these unbearable headaches. Not to mention the nausea, temporary memory loss, muscle stiffness and soreness, and sometimes, I check out completely afterward and almost go catatonic. That happens when they use a high voltage. They've been doing that a lot to me lately. They just keep increasing it."

Axel turned to stare at Roxas full on. Roxas didn't realize this, but tears had risen in Axel's eyes while he was talking. Now watery green was gazing into doe-eyed blue. "I can't take it anymore, Roxy. They're going to kill me one day."

Before Roxas could react, Axel had swallowed back his tears and evened his tone. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this," Axel stated. "You probably think I really belong in the funny farm now."

"No, actually, I don't," Roxas responded. "But…why _are_ you telling me?"

Axel lay back and stared up at the dark starry night sky, the dry grass crunching softly under him. Roxas followed suit.

"You look like him," Axel whispered, his eyes still fixed on the shimmering stars above.

"Who?"

"…Sora."

Roxas swallowed hard. "Was Sora your…"

"…boyfriend? Not exactly. I can't explain what our relationship was like. We had a strange love for each other. He was completely unlike me, but I loved him. I was hoping I could help him by running, even if he didn't. I thought he'd eventually follow me, but…" Axel choked on his words here and turned his face away.

"So you didn't tell me because you like me?" Roxas asked, attempting to change the subject to make Axel a little more comfortable, and also to get him to turn towards him.

It worked. Axel's gaze snapped to Roxas. "I told you I wanted to know you," he stated firmly, twisting his body to lie on his side, facing Roxas. "I also want you to know me…and all the shit that comes with it."

"Then why did you ignore me for an entire week?" Roxas questioned bluntly. He couldn't help it. This was a question he _had_ to have answered and had wanted it answered for quite some time.

Axel struggled to begin. "I…I wanted…to protect you from me. I made a mistake with Sora. I let him get too close and he couldn't handle it when I left. I was scared _we_ had gotten too close that night I slept next to you. So I tried to push you away for your own good. But I was stupid for doing that. If I hadn't pushed you away, I could have been there earlier to stop that fucker Riku. Or prevented it all together." His jaw clenched as he said Riku's name.

Roxas contemplated this for a long moment. He never expected this to be the reasoning behind Axel's behavior. He'd been harboring an anger that suddenly dissipated upon hearing what Axel had to say. It almost made sense. _Almost_.

"Why did you protect me from Riku?" he wondered allowed.

"Because…I feel myself…strangely drawn to you." Axel face was now only inches from the blonde. Roxas could feel Axel's hot and heavy breath against his face.

"I…feel it too," Roxas admitted, feeling his own breath grow heavy as well and his heart began to race.

"Maybe…we knew each other in a past life…"

The distance between them was closing.

"Maybe we did. And maybe we were…best friends. Or maybe we were…"

And there, under the protective gaze of the twinkling stars in the velvet night sky, Axel and Roxas found each other's lips. It felt like the first kiss between them, though they'd shared one before. Axel supported Roxas as much as Roxas knew he was supporting him. Roxas's lips tingled and burned marvelously. It was like he was kissing fire.

And he loved it.

---

So what do we all think? This chapter had more sweetness in my opinion. I really wanted to further Axel and Roxas's relationship, but not push it too far.

I hope you guys liked it. Tell me in a REVIEW please!!! Chapter 6 will have more humor in it so get ready. :D

Until then...LOVE YOU ALL!

xoxo

P.S. - As always, I must thank my lovely beta Jess who keeps me going late at night when the going get tough. Love you girlie!!


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N):** I tried to make up for taking so long to post last time by taking less than a week to bring you guys this chapter! And I succeeded!! Yayyy! Everyone clap for meeee. This chapter is also different from the ones at the beginning, but I really like it. I hope you guys do too. :D

As always THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY VERY VERYVERYVERYVERYVERY much to those who review my story and give me such kind, sweet, and beautiful words. You guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this jazz. You know the drill.

Enjoyyyy chapter SIX!!

---

_**Life, Interrupted**_ – Chapter 6

Axel and Roxas lay together beneath the stars all night until just before sunrise. They lay talking about everything they could think of from other patients…

"_So what's really up with Demyx and Zexion? Demyx always tries to make it clear that they are _just_ friends," Roxas asked Axel. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other. The space between them was so slight, Roxas could see every fleck of ice grey in Axel's jade green eyes, mirroring the twinkling in the vast night sky above them._

"_Do you honestly believe him? They are _way_ more than friends than you can imagine…" Axel answered, his fingers tangling themselves with Roxas's._

"_Then why are they allowed to be together all the time? I thought the doctors hated that here."_

"_You don't think they didn't try to separate them? The truth is they're better around each other. Somehow, Zexy manages to get Demy to tell the truth…most of the time, and Demy makes Zexy more social. So the doctors just let them be best friends. Of course, that doesn't stop Demy from sneaking over to Zexy's room at night and they go at it like rabid hamsters on crack." Axel grinned at Roxas. As he winked, the familiar flames twirled in his eyes._

_Roxas burst into giggles at Axel's colorful analogy. "How do you even _know_ this?" he managed to wonder aloud between chuckles._

"_I keep very…odd hours." Axel's smirk never left his face._

…to Roxas's past.

"_Tell me something, Roxy. Was Riku always such a prick?" It was Axel's turn to pose the questions. Roxas had snuggled into the older boy. Axel was lying on his back cradling Roxas, who rested his head against the redhead's chest and encircled his arms around his waist. It didn't take him long to realize that Axel's heart never quite slowed to a normal pace, but like the heart of a delicate fawn, always kept fluttering lightly and quickly._

"_Not exactly…I used to actually think he was one of the coolest boyfriends I've ever had," Roxas explained, feeling Axel's muscles tense beneath him. "But the fuck buddy relationship we had got real old, real quick. I don't even know why though…that's what I've always done with my boyfriends. I've never been in love; all we ever did is fuck. I guess I don't blame Riku for trying to rape me…sex is all we've ever had…"_

"_Hey! Look at me!" Axel exclaimed sternly, his grip on Roxas's shoulder tightening almost to the point of pain, but it comforted Roxas somehow. He lifted his head to glance up at Axel, ashamed. "Don't you _ever_ say something like that again, okay? You did _not_ deserve that. You deserve _so_ much better, you understand me?"_

_All Roxas could do was provide a small, solemn nod. Axel's expression softened and he helped Roxas's head back down against his chest, which, despite his seemingly healthy disposition, was still somewhat straining to rise and fall in a normal manner._

They'd fallen asleep on the starry hill together. Axel gently woke Roxas just before the sun had peeked over the horizon. He led the groggy and half-asleep younger boy back to the ward and helped him back into his own bed. Roxas felt a feathery touch brush away a strand of his hair and eyelashes against his skin, as a tender kiss was placed on his cheek. Just before he sank back into slumber, he caught Axel looking back at him and then the flash of red exited through his door.

--

Now that Axel was back in the ward, he and Roxas spent most of their time together, despite the constant glares and warnings not to get too close they received from Dr. Vexen. Roxas was a lot happier to talk about his life in therapy, if only to avoid the constant questions Vexen had about his relationship with Axel. Vexen couldn't argue however, Roxas was doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing in therapy.

Demyx, ever the detective, also had incessant questions about he and Axel every night. Roxas finally got him to stop when he turned the tables on Demyx and began bugging him with questions about his relationship with Zexion. After that, Demyx was almost afraid to even open his mouth.

Every chance he got, Axel would steal kisses from Roxas when no one was watching. Each one was like a hot branding that sent shockwaves of pleasure down Roxas's spine. A couple of times, Axel managed to find a few moments to push Roxas into an empty room for a tongue dueling that left Roxas breathless, aroused, and pining for so much more.

Soon the time came for Xemnas to leave the ward, diagnosis: recovered. On the day before, all the patients were told to put on their coats and line up to go on a "special field trip" to celebrate Xemnas's recovery.

As Axel stood in line behind Roxas, slipping on his leather bomber jacket, he snorted. "I'm so glad we get to be led like cattle out from our pen to celebrate someone _else's_ supposed recovery, who'll probably end up eating shit anyway, only to be herded with whips and chains back into our humble little PRISON."

There was a ripple of laughter throughout the entire line of patients. "You got that right, Ax," Demyx agreed from behind Axel. Though they had been told to line up single file, he was standing with his arm linked firmly with Zexion, who was smirking rather openly over Axel's comment.

The only person not laughing was, of course, Xemnas, who was standing in front of Roxas, at the head of the line. He snapped his head back to glare up at the tall redhead. "Maybe if _you_ tried behaving like a normal human being," Xemnas spat viciously, "instead of attacking people left and right like some wild animal and torturing everyone in sight, maybe _then_ they would _consider_ letting you breath the same air that sane people, such as myself, do. Until then, you're stuck…because you're completely _screwed_ up here." He touched his temple for emphasis.

Roxas watched as Axel's jaw clenched tighter and tighter and his eyes narrowed menacingly. He balled his fists before launching himself at the silver-haired boy. "_I'll_ show you who's screwed, Xemmy, you incestuous piece of _shit!_" Roxas immediately grabbed Axel by the waist and attempted to push him back away from Xemnas. Demyx and Zexion also grabbed a hold of him, pulling him back with all of their power. Though he was as thin as a rail, his strength and momentum were surprisingly great.

As Aerith was walking down the hallway towards them, she caught sight of the scene and quickened her pace to reach them. "Axel! Axel! What did we talk about? Stop this at once!" she commanded.

Axel settled down, but anger still surged within him. "Fucking shit-face Xemmy over there started it!"

"No, _you _started it!" came Xemnas's shrieking argument.

Before Axel could turn to shoot another retort at Xemnas, Aerith caught his face sternly, but gently. "I don't care _who_ started it. Axel, if you want to see the outside of this ward today, I suggest you cool it. This is Xemnas's last day. Please, just leave him alone."

Axel remained quiet, still fuming with his intense stare on Aerith.

Aerith softened her tone. "I'm _only _thinking of you," she half whispered so that Xemnas wouldn't hear. "I _don't_ want this to escalate and have Dr. Vexen hear of it. I _don't_ want you to have to face the consequences…"

This seemed to calm Axel down, at least for the time beginning. His shoulders relaxed and his seething breath returned to normal.

"Everything alright?" Aerith asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Axel replied shortly, but softly.

"Good." Aerith then directed her attention towards the entire line. "Alright everyone, Vexen and Yuffie shall be joining us in a second. When they do, we're all going to the park!"

Some of the patients cheered with joy, others provided half-hearted responses. Roxas remained silent, still reeling from the past few minutes. No matter what, when Axel reacted this way, Roxas couldn't help but feel uneasy…scared. It wasn't because Axel scared him, but he was more afraid of what would happen _to_ Axel afterwards. It always seemed to gain the older boy some kind of consequence or "punishment", as Axel had put it. Roxas was greatly relieved Aerith had been able to pacify him.

"Alright, off to the park we go," Vexen announced as he approached them, followed closely by Yuffie.

As they set out walking, everyone shivering against the frigid winter air, Axel jumped up onto a low wall on the side of the courtyard, balancing himself as he trotted down its length next to the group.

"You know," he began, directing his words to no one in particular, "Taking us out to the park under grey skies and in the freezing weather, _especially_ when we already have a courtyard, makes you wonder who the real wackjobs are…"

"Get down from there, Axel," Vexen groaned. "I am in no mood to deal with any injuries if you slip and fall."

Axel agilely leapt down and placed an arm around Vexen's shoulders. "Aww, Sexy Vexy's got his pretty pink panties all in a twirl with worry over little ol' me. That's sweet Vexy, c'mere…" He puckered his lips and attempted to direct Dr. Vexen's face towards him.

Vexen turned his face further away from the over-affectionate redhead and gently pushed him away. "Axel, you are breaching the line of the doctor-patient relationship. I suggest you step away from me immediately."

Axel let go and stuck out his bottom lip in a childish pout. He batted his eyelashes at Vexen. "I know it's hard to resist my lips, but you don't have to be so mean, Vexy… Fine! I'll just walk with my _best friend_ Roxy, here." Axel slid next to Roxas and entwined his arm with Roxas's before bending down to lick the side of his face from jaw line to temple. "He loves me, dontcha Roxy?"

Roxas gasped, and then brought a hand up to playfully wipe off Axel's saliva. "Yeah sure, Axel, as long as you don't slobber on me again," he said, giggling.

"Anything you say, Roxy. My only purpose in life is to serve you." Even though Axel was saying this to Roxas, he was looking back at Vexen the entire time, daring him to say something.

Roxas could hear Vexen let out an infuriated exhale, but he ignored it as Axel took his hand and quickly led him to the front of the group. Axel was silent for the rest of the way there. He seemed lost in thought as they walked, their palms pressed together and their fingers laced. His gaze seemed far away and there was a small frown on his lips. Once in a while, Roxas would feel Axel's eyes on him and he would peer up to see the older boy looking down at him, still caught in his own mind, his brows slightly furrowing as if he were trying to figure something out. Roxas would smile up at him, and after a few moments, Axel would return it and shift his eyes back ahead of him. Just when Roxas would think there was something wrong between them, he would feel a tight little squeeze on his hand.

The park was almost deserted when the group reached their destination. "Alright, have fun guys," Aerith announced. "But stay within view. Dr. Vexen, Yuffie, and I will all be sitting right here at this bench."

For a while, everyone seemed to mill around, at a loss as to what to do. Roxas remained standing by Axel's side as the redhead surveyed the area. His eyes halted on something not too far away. Roxas followed his gaze and discovered an empty playground. A smirk began to twitch on Axel's lips. He looked down at Roxas. "Dare we?"

Roxas stifled a giggle. "Why not?"

Axel immediately began clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alrighty, kids!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, and the entire group turned to look at him. "It seems our lovely shepherds have herded us here in order for us to have a good time before Xemmy leaves the nutcase nest, but it seems not a soul among us can find anything to do but walk around picking our asses. Well, the way I see it, the _only_ way we're going to ever have any fun is if we decide to get in touch with our inner five-year-olds. And the only way we can do _that_ is by getting our asses, that we've been busy picking, over to that there playground." He finished off his words with a wide grin and his hands on his hips.

There was a moment of silent before Marluxia spoke up. "Oh darling, what a _marvelous _idea!"

"Hell yeah, Ax!" Demyx cheered as Zexion showed his agreement by smiling ever so slightly.

The whole group spent the entirety of two hours having the time of their lives on the playground. For once in a very long while, all thoughts of psychiatric conditions, medication, therapy, recovery…all of it, were forgotten. Instead, for two hours, they were simply people…_friends_, having fun and enjoying the company of each other. Those who usually never interacted or got along seemed to behave as if they'd been acquainted for _years_. All because they just wanted to enjoy themselves…to _forget_.

The only person not joining the group was Saix. He sat all alone on one of the two swings off to the side of the playground. As Axel jumped down from a victorious battle on the monkey bars with Demyx, Saix's still figure caught his eye. He quietly strolled over to him and positioned himself behind the seated boy. Placing his hands on the chains of the swing on either side of Saix, he knelt so his face was close to Saix's ear. "Mind if I join ya, Sai?"

Roxas had watched this scene unfold and had now come to sit on the other swing. Saix didn't respond, keeping his gaze straight ahead of him as if he were still alone. Axel glanced over at Roxas and gave him a playful wink. He then took a few steps back from Saix and quickly jogged forward to push Saix with all his might.

Saix's eyes widened and he immediately grasped onto the chains by his sides. "You'll never have any fun on your own!" Axel exclaimed happily. "That's why Axel's here to help ya!"

Roxas chuckled at Saix's stiff and uncomfortable form. He remained with his muscles tense for quite a while, but after some time, he began to relax and just let Axel push him every time he swung back.

"You know," Axel began as he noticed that Saix was loosening up. "Despite what you may believe, we do like you, Sai. We just wish you'd leave that damn chair of yours in the corner of the rec room every once in a while and hang out with us more often. Am I right, Roxy?"

"Yeah!" Roxas replied excitedly, rocking himself backwards and forwards gently on the swing. "We don't like seeing you all by yourself all the time, Saix…"

Still no answer came from the blue-haired young man, but he'd completely relaxed. The three boys swung and pushed in silence for a few minutes before Saix held a palm out behind him, signaling to Axel he wanted to stop. Axel obliged and helped Saix come to a halt. Saix slipped off the swing onto his feet and began to walk away, but turned after he'd taken a few steps. His shocking golden eyes traveled from redhead to blonde. "Thank you," was all he spoke in his deep, thick voice, before turning and heading towards the nurses' bench.

"Well whaddaya know…he's not as scary as he looks after all," Axel stated, watching him go.

"I think he just needs the right people to open up to," Roxas mused. "Not unlike certain other people I know…"

Roxas and Axel locked eyes for a moment before Axel held out his hand. "Come," he told Roxas, who took the offered hand and Axel led him behind the jungle gym. "Sit with me."

They settled down on the dead grass together, the playground to their backs, obscuring them from the view of Dr. Vexen and the nurses. Axel placed his head in his hands tiredly, closing his eyes.

"You alright?" Roxas asked quietly, trying to not get or sound too worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Roxy, thanks. Just a dizzy spell. I get them sometimes. Nothing to worry about."

Roxas wasn't convinced, but decided to let it go for now. "If you say so…"

Axel lifted his head and smiled at Roxas in assurance. They sat in silence for a bit before Roxas spoke up again. "That was nice what you did back there for Saix."

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not all that bad," Axel replied jokingly.

"I never thought you were bad…"

"Not even when I jumped on you like a mad dog when we first met?"

"Well, that was a little scary, but I can't blame you. You thought Sor—" Roxas stopped himself here, afraid to go on.

Axel was watching the darkening sky with a sad little frown on his face. Before Roxas had a chance to fix his mistake, he suddenly felt a tiny prick of something cold on his nose. He rubbed it off to discover it was wet. More soon began fall in its place. Looking up, he realized that it had begun to snow.

Axel laughed in delight, holding out his hand to capture the descending flakes, all traces of sorrow erased from his features. "Roxy, it's the first snow of the season!"

Roxas was relieved to see such delight on Axel's face when the redhead turned to him, beaming. "Try catching them on your tongue," he suggested eagerly. "Come on, it's so much fun." Roxas watched as Axel led by example and situated his tongue out to capture the flecks of ice and let his thickly fringed lids slide closed. "Close your eyes, too. It will feel amazing."

Closing his eyes as well, Roxas followed Axel's behavior. Snowflakes landed on his tongue in pricks of invigoration. Having his eyes closed made Roxas completely unaware of when they were going to hit and just concentrate on the feeling.

Suddenly, something hot and moist engulfed his tongue. He opened his eyes to find Axel face upon his own, the fiery older boy's eyelids half closed in lust. Axel's tongue pushed and pulled with Roxas's. A blazing euphoric sensation spread throughout the smaller boy's body. He moaned softly in rapture, allowing Axel's tongue more access to the depths of his mouth. Roxas felt long fingers come to support the back of his head as he reached up to tangle his own in the wild mane of his sweet tormenter. Just as Axel began to let his other hand travel behind the hem of Roxas's jacket, he broke off their kiss.

Roxas's looked up at him, feeling completely heated and blushing despite the falling snow around them.

Axel's mischievous grin bared his rousingly sharp canines as he winked. "Told ya it would be amazing."

Roxas's blush morphed from a pink to a particularly bright shade of red.

--

That night, Roxas was sitting on his bed writing as usual with Axel lounging next to him, constantly stroking, tickling, and licking different parts of Roxas's body to get the blonde to pay more attention to him. They were in the middle of Roxas pushing Axel off after Axel had managed to stick his tongue in Roxas's ear when they heard the door burst open. Thinking it was Dr. Vexen or one of the nurses, Axel immediately proceeded to tumble off the bed in his hurry to disentangle himself from Roxas and landed hard on his backside.

"Oww…" came his painful moan as he sat up and they both looked towards the door. Demyx came rushing in, sobbing. He threw himself on his bed and emptied his tears into his pillow.

Axel looked to Roxas, who frowned and shrugged slightly, then back at the weeping boy. "Demy?" he asked gently, crouching by Demyx's bed. "Are you okay? What happened, kiddo?"

After gasping for air several times, Demyx lifted his head weakly to look at the two concerned boys in front of him and whimpered, "Zexion and I broke up."

---

**(A/N): **See? I told ya it was different than other chapters. It also had a touch of the sweetness in it. WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO? I NEVER write sweet shit. Juuuust kidding. I really enjoyed this chapter. I needed to enforce the many sides to Axel. He's not just an asshole, I promise.

SO! The next chapter will definitely have oodles of Axel and Roxas but it will be kinda Zemyx-centric. Axel and Roxas are going to try to get them back together, and we all KNOW Axel will find quite a way to do it. :D

Until then....

xoxo

P.S. - Love you, Jess, my beta. I can't begin to thank you enough for everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): **Hey kids! Look it! I brought you a little present: chapter 7! AND it's early!!! Yay! Yes, it is a little shorter than the other chapters have been, but I feel that it has everything it needs to have in it, and that I ended the chapter where it needed to end. As promised, this chapter deals with the relationship between Zexion and Demyx...with a bit of help from Axel. ;)

As always, I MUST thank all of my precious reviewers...you have no idea how much I ADORE and LOVE you guys. You helped me get to 100 REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, don't own. You get it.

ENJOY!!!

---

_**Life, Interrupted**_ – Chapter 7

"So you guys really _are_ dating?" Roxas asked stupidly, earning an eye roll from Axel. "But I thought you said—"

"Oh, come on, Roxas! Isn't it obvious?!" Demyx half-shrieked through his tears.

Axel settled himself on Demyx's bed and helped the teary-eyed boy up to a seated position. "Alright, calm down, buddy. Talk to me. What happened exactly?"

After taking a few quivering breaths, Demyx began to explain, sniffling after every few words he spoke. "Well…this evening...when we came back from the park…Zex and I…both had therapy with Vexen...I had it first…so he was waiting outside…for his appointment…Vexen was asking me about…the reason I was at Twilight Hill…and I guess…Zex could hear me…After I was done…and I walked out the door…Zex usually hugs me really tight…whenever I see him…even if it's only be two minutes since we've last seen each other…he knows that I can't function without it…but he didn't hug me when I came out…he just looked at me coldly…and brushed right past me into Vexen's office…When he came out…I tried to ask him what happened...He pointed at me…then took out this book he has…tore out a page…and drew a big heart on it…He held it in front of my face…and tore it in half…He was saying that I didn't love him…and that we were _over_…I tried to talk to him…there were actual tears in his eyes…but he pushed me away and ran from me…_We broke up!"_ Demyx broke into sobs after his last few words, leaning against Axel and burying his face in the older boy's chest.

Axel exhaled in a sigh and stroked Demyx's hair comfortingly.

"Don't cry, Dem," Roxas soothed from his bed, feeling a little helpless. "I'm sure things will be okay…"

"No they _won't!_" came Demyx's muffled cry from Axel's chest.

"Demy…" Axel began cautiously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"What did you tell Vexen about why you are here?"

Demyx lifted his head to look at Axel, then at Roxas, then back at Axel. "I told him that I'm here because I lied compulsively when I was in school and at home just to see people's reaction and enjoy the calamity that it caused."

Axel raised an eyebrow at the boy he was holding. "I don't see why Zexy would be offended by that. After all, doesn't he already know you inside and out?"

Demyx was silent as the two other boys stared at him. He bit his bottom lip nervously.

Axel spoke again, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Is what you told Vexen the truth?"

Demyx waited a long moment before he answered. "No…only Zex knows the truth."

Roxas was the one to speak this time. "Dem, we can't help you if you don't tell us everything. We're not going to judge you. We're _not_ going to hurt you."

Axel watched Roxas speak and then smiled at his words approvingly.

"Okay, well the truth is…" Demyx began slowly. "When I was about fourteen years old, I watched my best friend die in front of me. We were swimming together in a lake by our houses. He suddenly couldn't go on and we were nowhere near shore. I tried to pull him with me, but he sank down. I dove and searched for him until I was underwater for so long, I thought _I_ was going to die. I had to swim to shore…he drowned, and I left him behind.

"After that, I lied to everyone. I said I didn't believe he was dead. I said he was still alive and I could see him and talk to him, which is why they think I'm delusional. But I just _couldn't_ admit to myself that he was gone, so I tried to make even myself believe he was still alive. And for a while, I really did.

"But now Zex doubts me. He doesn't know which one's the truth and thinks I'm a liar. He thinks I'm lying about my love for him and that maybe the real reason I'm here _is_ to just have fun watching people when I lie to them. So he thinks I'm just having fun lying about my love for him!!"

"Wow, kiddo…that's heavy," Axel commented.

"So if that's the truth, why don't you tell Vexen that?" Roxas asked, trying not to sound too blunt.

"Because!" Demyx explained. "First of all, have you met Vexen? Would _you_ tell him your deepest, darkest secrets?! I don't think so. And second, aside from you guys now, I've only ever told _Zex_ anything worth knowing about me. I'm too scared to tell anyone else. I'm afraid to let them in…to let them get close. And it hurts _that_ much more that Zex doesn't believe me because he was the only one who I've ever told the truth about me."

"He's got a point," Axel said to Roxas, Demyx still sniffling in his arms. "I won't tell that basket-case about my morning dump let alone my deep secrets."

Demyx couldn't help but choke out a laugh at Axel's frankness.

"There we go…" Axel smiled down at Demyx. "Be happy, Demy. Because your fairy fucking godmother over here," he motioned to himself, "has got a plan for ya."

Demyx gazed up at Axel with wide and hopeful teary eyes. "Really?"

"Yep, I'm gonna wave my little magic wand and sprinkle some freakin' fairy dust and you two will be back playing hide the snake every night in no time."

--

It was the following afternoon in the recreation room. For the first time in the entire month that Roxas had been at the ward, Demyx was not super-glued to Zexion's lap. In fact, the two boys were on opposite ends of the room. Zexion sat on the couch in front of the television, his legs tucked underneath him and his head buried into a giant book that rested in his lap.

Demyx was perched on the armrest of a chair Roxas was seated in. Though he was trying to busy himself with watching Roxas doodle in his journal, he couldn't help but glance up at Zexion constantly and end up gawking like a freak at the boy he loved and adored. A few times, Zexion's eyes would flicker towards his blonde observer and the butterflies in Demyx's stomach would excite him so much, he felt like vomiting. But then he would catch the pain in Zexion's eyes as the blue-haired boy quickly engulfed his attention in his book again.

Though Roxas and Demyx were seemingly busy, they were feeling insanely impatient. They'd been strictly instructed to sit in the rec room and _not_ participate in what was about to take place. But _waiting_ for this "situation" to take place was driving both boys up the wall with anticipation. Roxas was pressing so hard with his pencil in agitation that it snapped and flew out of his hand.

As if on cue, the infamous clicking of Axel's boot heels could be heard coming down the hallway. He stepped into the rec room with a flourish. Shooting Roxas and Demyx a wink, he sashayed around to the front of the couch and plopped his lithe body down uncomfortably close to Zexion.

Axel moved his face even closer to Zexion, until he was sure the silent boy could feel the breath against his cheek. "Hi, Zexy…" Axel greeted him, mock-deeply. "Mind if I join you?"

Zexion simply glanced at Axel's expectant face, rolled his eyes, and returned to his book, making Axel pout. He crossed his arms, sinking lower into his seat. "Fine, be a poophead," he stated childishly. After a moment, he tried again.

"Ugh, look at that, Demy is over there hanging out with _my_ friend Roxy," he began, letting a disgusted tone seep into his voice. Upon the mention of Demyx's name, Axel could see Zexion's ears perk up. Though he attempted to keep his gaze on his book, none of his attention was occupied by it anymore.

"I hope his horrible habits don't rub off on someone as innocent and pure as Roxy," Axel continued, the revulsion in his voice increasing. "I mean he lies about _everything._ I feel like Roxy is going to get corrupted just breathing the same _air_ Demy breathes. He should be quarantined so we all don't catch his sick little lying disease. Ugh!"

Zexion's defined jaw-line became even more so as his teeth were beginning to clench and grind at Axel's words. The grip on his book tightened and his turquoise eyes narrowed.

At this point, every patient in the room had abandoned whatever activity they were engaged with and were watching Axel's little performance.

"And you know what the most _pathetic _part about it is?" Axel's voice was growing louder, allowing the entire room to fully hear what he had to say. He was sitting up now, his face getting closer to Zexion's as he spoke, touching every nerve. "_Everyone_ can tell that the lies he's constantly spewing out are _totally_ fake. I mean, honestly, _who _does he think he's fucking around with? We _all_ know he's lying when he feeds us all that bullshit." Axel shot a momentary look across the room to his two blonde comrades before he persisted. It was so quick, they were the only ones who caught it.

"_Especially_ that _stupid_ damn lie about how he got in here." Axel put on a mocking tone for his next sentence. "_'Oh, I like to tell lies just to enjoy what it does to people because I'm hot shit like that and I don't care!'_ I mean, give me a fucking _break_! _No one_ is in this damn funny farm because of a reason that fucking shallow. We _all_ have a more depressing past, whether we're willing to admit it or not."

A strange look flickered across Zexion features, like he'd realized something.

"Now, if only there was _someone_ who knew the truth about Demyx," Axel went on, each word he spoke making Zexion twitch. "Someone Demyx _really_ loved and trusted enough to tell why he was in here, revealing the deepest darkest secrets of his soul!" Axel pulled at the front of his shirt in anguish with one hand and held the back of his other hand to his forehead for dramatic effect. Then he let both hands drop and he shrugged. "But that doesn't seem to be the case at all. There's probably _no one_ like that. He doesn't have anyone to confide in. No one can love him, because he's SUCK A FUCKING LI—"

In one swift motion, Zexion had straddled Axel, catching the redhead by the back of his neck with one hand while the other crushed his mouth into silence. Zexion's breath came out in fuming exhales. His icy gaze was driving daggers into Axel's fiery one. The two boys stared at each other for a long time, before Zexion's grip on Axel's face tightened for a moment. Then he pushed himself off of Axel and made his way to the other side of the room. He came to a sudden halt in front of Demyx and stood in turmoil, struggling with himself over something.

Demyx immediately scrambled to his feet, and bright olive met shocking turquoise. "Umm…Zex I—I…" Demyx stammered. He stared at Zexion for a moment before tears began to pour down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I've always told _you_ the truth. Please, you have to believe me. I...I love you so fucking much, Zex!!"

A long moment passed as Demyx stood looking at the boy he loved, his hopeful expression heartbreaking.

Zexion opened his mouth silently as a tear rolled down his pale cheek. "I've always loved you Demyx, and I always will," he spoke, his voice deep and rasping.

Every jaw in the room dropped at the same time, including Demyx's. It was their turn to be the mute ones. Then, Demyx jumping full force into Zexion's arms, warping his legs around his lover's waist and cradling his face with his hands as he inhaled sharply into a deep, passionate kiss. His tears of joy fell to mingle with Zexion's as the room erupted into a loud cheer.

"Finally!" Marluxia exclaimed. "It was quite bizarre seeing you as two entities instead of one. I thought I was _actually_ going insane for a while there."

"I _knew_ you guys weren't over! You never could be!" Roxas cheered happily.

Zexion finally let Demyx down gently after a long kiss. As they grinned at each other, overjoyed, Axel approached them and hung his arms around each boy's shoulders.

"Whew! That was quite a part to play for Auntie Ax!" he exclaimed, winking at them, eliciting a giggle from both boys. "You should speak more often Zexy, your voice makes me a little weak at the knees." Zexion rolled his eyes at the taller boy for a second time. "Well, I'm certainly glad you guys are back together now, because you know what tomorrow is don't you?"

"What's that?" Demyx wondered.

"Why, my dear, tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

---

**(A/N): **Sometimes I can't believe the shit that comes out of my head. Don't be fooled by the sheer fluffiness of that last line. Though there will be some happy shit, there will also be some angst and oodles of hot shit. I do hope you all are looking forward to it as much as I am!!

Until we meet again my comrades....

xoxo

P.S. - Jess, my lovely beta...I just adore you.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): **First off, happy AKUFUCKINGROKU Day!!!! Literally...

Anyways, weeeee! Chapter 8!!! And this one's quite a bit longer than chapter seven. I hope that satisfies everyone. -lol- I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

I must say this every time. THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of my reviewers. For a writer, I feel embarrassed that I don't have the right words for how much I love, adore, and appreciate all of you and every single word you have for me. Thank you!!!

WARNING: There is some VERY steamy stuff at the end of this chapter. I didn't want to change the rating of this story because one, it would get filtered out of the default list of stories people see when they visit and two, most of the rest of the story is teen-rated stuff. AND I think you all can handle it anyway. You are mature enough to not be freaked out by hot scenes and that's what I LOVE about you. =D

Disclaimer: Do I have say it again? I don't own any of this shit.

Without further ado...I bring you...Chapter 8!! Enjoy it!!

---

_**Life, Interrupted **_– Chapter 8

"Roxy…"

Roxas drifted into vague awareness, then back out.

"Oh, Roxy…wake up, Roxy…"

Feeling a weight on his stomach and slight, soft prickle on his nose and cheeks, Roxas attempted to blindly bat away whatever was causing the tickling, his eyes still closed.

"Roxy-poo, you have to wake-up…I wanna show you something…"

Roxas actually realized this time that it was Axel's voice invading his consciousness. He felt the tickle on his face again. This time, it continued until Roxas suddenly reached up and closed his fingers tightly around something thin and soft. His eyes fluttered open to find Axel sitting on his stomach. The older boy's face was caught in an expression of surprise at having what Roxas now discovered was a long, fluffy feather, caught in the blonde's hand. Axel looked down at the feather, of which he was still holding onto the end of, then to Roxas's irritated face, and his mouth spread into an overly cheerful grin, making an pathetic effort to change Roxas's expression.

Though it was, in fact, rather pitiful, Roxas couldn't help but sigh and chuckle slightly at the mischievous boy on top of him. "Axel, where in the world did you find this damn giant feather?"

Axel's grin, if possible, widened. "Oh you know, here and there, just where I find everything else." He winked down at Roxas. "But that's _not_ what I wanted to wake you to show you."

"Why did you have to wake me up with a freakin' feather? A simply shake would have done the trick."

"Ah! See, that word there, "simple", is exactly why I did _not_ just shake you. Simple does not equal fun. And no fun does not a happy Axel make…"

Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel's logic. "So," he sighed, giving up on the previous argument. There wasn't a chance in the burning pits of _hell_ that he would ever win it. "What could you possibly want to show me so bright and early in the morning? And do you _ever_ sleep??"

"I told you, I keep _very_ odd hours," Axel replied matter-of-factly, then began pulling at Roxas's wrists to get him out of bed. "And what I want to show you is outside this room, so you're gonna have to get your lazy ass out of this bed in order to see it!"

"Urgh! I'll see it later then!" Roxas groaned, pulling his wrists from Axel's grip and twisting himself so he was face down in his pillow, attempting to bury himself as deep as he possibly could and praying sleep would overtake him again.

To Roxas's surprise, he felt Axel's weight disappear off of him and the bed completely. There was a still silence for a few moments where Roxas began to wonder if Axel had actually left. Just when he thought he was in the clear, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Roxas's waist and he felt himself hoisted completely up in the air. He ended up hanging half upside down on Axel's shoulder, staring at the back of the redhead's shirt, as he was carried towards the door. "Alright, kid, I guess I'm just gonna have to take matters into my own hands since you're going to be so fucking difficult," Axel stated, chuckling carelessly as Roxas struggled weakly to get himself down.

Axel let Roxas gently down on his feet after he'd stepped into the hallway. It took Roxas a moment to get the blood that had rushed to his head from being upside down to settle back down. "Look!" Axel exclaimed excitedly.

Roxas complied and gazed around him. The hallway was lined with evergreen garlands and wreaths adorned with silver bells and red velvet bows leading all the way to the rec room. "I begged and begged Aerith last night to decorate the ward until she finally agreed on the condition that I had to help. So guess which of Santa's sexy little elves stayed up most of the night doing this himself?" Axel beamed at Roxas, extremely proud of himself.

"Wow…" Roxas commented, truly surprised. "The ward actually looks kinda..."

"…Merry? Well, bibbity-bobbity-fuckin'-boo! Told ya I was a fairy fuckin' godmother. You can thank me by coming to see my favorite part."

Taking him by the hand, Axel led Roxas eagerly towards the rec room, a cheerful bounce in his step. Roxas attempted to stifle a yawn. Though he was curious to see what Axel had to show him, it was just too damn early.

They came to a halt in the doorway of the recreation room. The walls were lined with the same swoops of garland and wreaths, as well as several silver snowflake shapes. The small card table was draped with a red velvet tablecloth to match the bows in the wreaths. In the corner of the room, a tall Christmas tree stood glittering with various ornaments of all colors and sizes. "You did all of this yourself? I'm impressed, Axel. That tree looks beautiful. I can see why it's your favorite part."

"Roxy…you're so pure and innocent…" Axel replied with a teasing tone. "You don't think my favorite part would be something as simple as Christmas tree, do you?"

Roxas stared at Axel, afraid of what was about to come.

"Look up."

Cautiously, Roxas lifted his head to find, buried amidst the garland along the top of the doorframe, was nothing less than a sprig of mistletoe. He let his eyes drop back down to Axel, who was now gazing Roxas with eyes that were half closed in lust and a playful smile on his face. "We can't deny the rules, you know…" he whispered, backing Roxas against the side of the door frame and placing a hand against the wall by the younger boy's head. "I'm sure there's some kind of bad karma or something if we don't…_oblige_…"

Axel's face was incredibly close to Roxas now and his breath was deep and heavy. Roxas could feel the heat from it and though he'd kissed Axel many times, he still swallowed hard and his heart began to race as Axel's index finger tilted his head up for direct access. The tip of the redhead's skilled tongue licked an excruciatingly burning trail across Roxas's lips before nudging the blonde's mouth open. Their tongues met and danced gracefully and heatedly against one another. Axel increased the pressure as his hand climbed up Roxas's shirt and scraped his nails down his chest, eliciting a yearning moan from the smaller boy.

Just as Roxas reached up to pull Axel even closer to him, Axel broke their kiss, but kept Roxas in his embrace. "Ahh…staying up all night was definitely worth that. Thank you," Axel mused, licking his own already moist and slightly swollen lips.

The color of Roxas's complexion became tinged with a soft pink at Axel words. He buried his face into Axel's chest, breathing in. The smell of fresh soap and cigarette smoke invaded his nostrils. He breathed in deeper, trying to take in as much as he possible could. He felt a hand stroke the back of his head. "You alright there, kiddo?"

Roxas looked up and a smile spread on his face. "I'm perfect, Axel. Thank you. I love my surprise."

The grin that Axel gave him in return was one of the first Roxas ever saw that actually reached the taller boy's vivid green eyes. There was true bliss in his expression and it warmed Roxas's heart and made his knees buckle to know he had been the one to put it there.

"C'mon, Roxy," Axel said, taking Roxas by the hand again. "Let's go get some breakfast. The dining hall ladies love me. They always give me the best stuff. And we'll get some time alone together before everyone wakes up."

Roxas smiled again and allowed Axel to lead the way. At that moment, he would have followed Axel anywhere.

--

By that evening, many of the patients had begun to receive their Christmas presents from family and friends outside the ward. Demyx and Zexion had each gotten a fair few, Marluxia had received a couple, and Roxas had gotten several.

Roxas had just returned to his seat on the couch next to Axel after tossing another present, this one from his aunt, under the tree. He glanced over at the tall, lean boy next to him who had draped an arm around Roxas and had his head tilted back as he lazily watched the television with uninterested eyes. Roxas realize there hadn't been a single package for Axel all day.

"Um…Axel?" Roxas tried cautiously.

"What's up, Roxy?" Axel replied, his eyes still on the celluloid screen.

"How long have you been here?" Roxas already knew the answer to this question from Aerith, but he figured this was a good segue into what he really wanted to know.

This question got Axel to turn towards the boy that was curled against him. "I've been here for eight years," he said with a wry chuckle. "Ever since I was fourteen years old."

Roxas could sense a strange sadness creeping into Axel's voice. "Oh…doesn't your family miss you?" He was hoping this question was another way of asking what he really wanted to know.

"Roxy…" Axel's eyes softened with sadness as he sighed. "I'm an orphan."

Roxas's jaw dropped and he could feel a mortified expression slip onto his face. He was horrified at himself for bring up the subject, but Axel gave him a reassuring half-smile.

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago…" Axel's eyes dropped down to his lap as he spoke and Roxas curled himself closer to him, gripping onto Axel's shirt. "They died in a car accident when I was fifteen, about a year after I was put here. They didn't really care much for me though. I think they put me here to get rid of me. They kinda neglected me before I came here anyway. But I didn't have any family left after they died so the ward just takes the money my parents left for me to pay for my stay here."

"Oh…I-I'm sorry…" Roxas's grip on Axel's shirt tightened as he lowered his gaze from Axel's face, his eyes burning with tears of shame for making Axel talk about his deceased parents.

Axel squeezed Roxas's shoulder. "Hey, kid, c'mon. I don't need Christmas presents from people who don't really give a damn about me. Besides, I've got a special little gift planned for _you_ later tonight."

Roxas stared up at Axel with wide shocked eyes, and received a wink in return. "But…but I didn't get you—"

"Shh…" Axel silenced him by gently placing a long slender finger to his mouth. "As long as you _accept_ my...gift, then that's gift enough for me." A sly grin slipped it way onto Axel's tempting mouth.

Before Roxas had time to reply or even react, there was a piercing scream that ended with a deep, rattling sob that shot through the hallway and reverberated into the recreation room. Both boys' heads, along with everyone else in the room, snapped towards the sound.

Yuffie and Aerith were crouched next to Saix, who was curled up on the floor in front of his bedroom, clutching his head and sobbing between his cries. "Why! Why! Why…" he choked as he moaned, tears spilling from his eyes. "No one cares!!!"

"Of course they care, darling…" Aerith began comfortingly, her hands hovering over Saix, but she was too afraid to touch him directly.

"Then why!! Why does _everyone_ else get presents?! And I don't!! NO ONE CARES!!" Saix's screams were completely dissolved by his sobbing now. Two male nurses were lifting him up and caring him towards an empty room further back in the hallway as he continued to cry and shout incoherently.

With each of his cries, Roxas's heart sunk deeper and deeper. This was the most he'd ever heard Saix say and it hurt him to know he harbored such pain. He looked towards Axel who was watching Saix disappear with a troubled expression. The redhead sighed heavily and settled back down on the couch, pulling Roxas into their previous embrace, but remained silent. Roxas knew he was working something out in his mind because Axel's brow was furrowed and his eyes were staring ahead of him, but he wasn't exactly looking at anything. Because of this, Roxas sat in silence as well, waiting for Axel to speak.

"We're doing it again, tonight," Axel whispered.

Roxas glanced up. "What?" he said, a little too loudly.

"Shh…" Axel hissed. "We're meeting again. Tonight. At 11:30 p.m. I heard Yuffie say she was going to take her coffee break early today. This time, I'll come wake you. We're going to play a little Santa game."

--

Roxas felt a soft shake on his shoulder. "Roxy…" came a whisper. "Wakey wakey."

"Mmm…" Roxas moaned, forcing his eyes open to find Axel's Cheshire grin in the darkness of his room. "Is it 11:30 already?"

"Yeah," Axel replied. "And Yuffie decided against taking a coffee break, so I had to…" Axel paused, biting his bottom lip and giving Roxas a faux-sheepish glance. "…get creative."

"What did you do…?" Roxas asked cautiously, afraid to hear the answer as Axel helped him out of bed and took his hand. Axel simply smiled back at him and led him out of the room.

They hurried quietly down the hallway hand in hand. Roxas could feel Axel's heart fluttering through a vein in his palm and realized his own heart was racing as well. They came to a stop in front of a closed door. "Pit stop," Axel murmured, pulling a set of keys from his pocket and unlocking the door.

Roxas waited just inside of what he discovered was the music room as Axel darted to unlock a closet in the back and took out an acoustic guitar.

"What are we going to do with that?" Roxas wondered aloud as Axel relocked the music room and lead him down the hall again.

"Oh, you'll see…" Axel responded in a sing-song voice.

Axel now halted them in front of the door to the room they'd seen Saix being taken into earlier in the evening. There was a pitiful, quiet sobbing coming from behind the door. Axel lifted his fist and rapped lightly against the door.

"Go away!" Saix called out from inside.

"Sai…it's us. Axel and Roxy…" Axel soothed, his eyes flickering to Roxas. "We have…a Christmas present for you."

There was a long, silent moment where not a single sound came from behind the door, not even a sniffle. Then Saix slurred slowly, "How are you even going to get in? The door is locked..."

Axel laughed incredulously. "Sai, Sai, Sai…you should know by now that locked doors are _never_ an obstacle for me." With this, he produced his keys again and unlocked Saix's door.

They stepped in to find Saix sitting in the corner with his knees hugged to his chest. He sniffled up at them with red, swollen eyelids. Tears were still rolling down his face as the two boys settled down on the floor next to him.

"Ho, ho, fuckin' ho, Sai my boy! Santa Axel and his little elf Roxy are here to deliver a special Christmas present just for you. I checked my list. You're not getting any coal. I'm storing that all up for the ever-lovely Vexy." Roxas giggled, but Saix simple stared at him quietly.

"Well then, here goes." Axel positioned the guitar in his lap in a ready to play position. He looked to Roxas. _'Just follow my lead,'_ he mouthed. Roxas nodded.

He stroked the strings once for a warm up and readjusted his fingers so that were putting pressure on them. Strumming again, he was satisfied this time and began playing a tune Roxas quickly recognized. After a few moments of the cheerful melody, Axel began to sing.

"_Do you realize…that you have the most beautiful face?"_

Roxas grinned at Axel's smooth, yet slightly rasping voice. It filled him with a warmth and peacefulness that spread throughout his body. Saix had stopped crying and was watching Axel as the redhead's eyes slid closed and he continued to sing, enjoying every moment of the song. This time, Roxas joined him.

"_Do you realize…we're floating in space?_

_Do you realize…that happiness makes you cry?_

_Do you realize…that everyone you know…someday will die?"_

Axel opened his eyes as his fingers expertly danced across the strings of the guitar. Roxas's eyes were captured by Axel, and they smiled at each other. Though the song was a gift for Saix, Roxas couldn't help but feel that he and Axel were sharing something special, just the two of them.

Focusing his gaze on Saix, Roxas found that the blue-haired boy was smiling as well. The two boys continued to sing to him until the song was over. As Axel stroked the last note on the guitar, he looked to Saix. "Merry Christmas, buddy."

"Merry Christmas, Saix," Roxas added with an encouraging smile.

Saix returned it slowly. "Merry Christmas, guys," he replied softly. "Thank you."

"We do it because we care," Axel affirmed.

For quite some time, the three boys sat in silence. Axel had leaned against the wall with Roxas in his arms while Saix was lying down on his side, facing the wall. He had been humming _'Do You Realize?' _for most of the time, but had recently gone silent. Only soft snores escaped him now.

"You know, now that Sai's asleep…" Axel began thoughtfully. "I can _finally_ give you _your_ Christmas present. And you definitely need it now, because look…" He point up at the clock and Roxas saw that it was some minutes past midnight. "It's officially Christmas now."

"O-Okay…" Roxas stammered, feeling his heart rate quicken as Axel began to climb on top of him, backing him down against the floor. He slid a hand under Roxas's head so he wouldn't get hurt when he slipped his tongue in Roxas's mouth and pressed into him with the great force, heated and hungry.

Roxas felt it too. At that moment, he wanted Axel more than anything in the world. He opened his mouth wider taking in as much of Axel as he could. Gripping his fingers into Axel's fiery mane, he suddenly heard Axel wince in both pain and pleasure as he pulled away momentarily. Roxas opened his eyes to see Axel seductively licking a trickle of blood from his bottom lip. Apparently, Roxas had bitten Axel a little too hard without realizing it. Roxas smiled at him sheepishly, but Axel only knelt down to take Roxas's mouth again. The coppery taste of Axel's blood filled Roxas's mouth as their saliva mingled.

As their tongues continued to battle, Roxas felt a tiny droplet of something wet fall onto his cheek. Opening his eyes again, he discovered Axel was crying silently, his eyes still closed as he focused on his kiss. Though there were only moans of bliss and aroused pleasure escaping his throat, a stream of tears was now seeping from his eyes and raining down on Roxas's hot cheeks. This didn't bother the smaller boy. His face was being bathed in Axel's emotions and he was happy enough the make the boy on top of him feel. The only thing he did was reach up to comfortingly caress Axel's face, hoping this would quell whatever turmoil was plaguing his heart.

Axel's hot breath quickened inside Roxas's mouth. He broke they're kiss long enough to pull off Roxas's shirt and tear his own off as well. Ever muscle in Axel's impressive bare chest was taut and firm. It was moving in and out rapidly as he looked at Roxas with a voracious hunger in his untamed eyes. Roxas slid his excited hands all the way up Axel's chest and dragged his nails down fiercely, almost cruelly, leaving behind four angry pink trails behind on each side. Axel jerked forward with a moan when Roxas's nails scraped his rock hard nipples and Roxas couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of power. He pulled Axel down over him so the older boy's chest was just by his face. Axel tangled his fingers in Roxas's blonde locks and Roxas could feel Axel's breath against his forehead as he whispered. "Bite me, Roxas. Please, bite me hard. _Really fucking hard._"

Roxas was all too happy to comply. He began to nibble at the area around Axel's left nipple, occasionally giving him tiny catlike licks. "God, Roxy, don't tease me…" Axel gasped breathlessly, his grasp on Roxas's hair tightening. "I need it badly. Deep down…do it. Do it _now._" Letting his teeth sink into the flesh of Axel's nipple, Roxas heard a whimpering moan rise in Axel's throat that escalated to a loud groan of ecstasy. At the same, his narrow hips bucked violent into Roxas. Roxas felt their erections graze and knew that he couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuck me, Axel."

"Are you sure?" Axel whispered, his face buried in Roxas's neck now.

"More sure than I've ever been in my life…"

Axel didn't need to be told twice. He flipped Roxas onto his stomach, straddled him again and began tugging his pants off, all the while planting fiery, bruising kisses along Roxas's back and shoulders. Roxas heard the rustle of Axel pulling down his own pants once he'd succeeded with Roxas's. He knelt by Roxas's ear, breathing heavily in lust. "You ready, Roxy?"

"God, yes."

Roxas drew in a sharp gasping breath as he felt Axel enter him. He bit into his own arm to keep from screaming while Axel's arousal slid further in. The older boy continued to kiss the back of Roxas's neck and they both moaned together in pleasure. Axel reached around and held Roxas's erection in his hand, stroking it lovingly. An amazing feeling was swelling in Roxas's heart and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. He had to get it out. He just _had_ to. "Axel…" he panted. "I want to tell you something…I…I lo—"

"Shh…" Axel quieted him gently, his breath beating against Roxas's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything…"

"But I—" This time Roxas cut himself off as he felt himself reaching his peak. "I'm so close," he whispered.

"Mmm…me too," Axel replied. Roxas could feel Axel's heart pounding against his back. It was so fast and heavy, Roxas almost feared for Axel's health.

And then it hit them both at the same time. Axel thrust in passionately and Roxas felt a warm sensation spread and knew Axel had exploded inside him. He too released himself into Axel's long fingers. When their climax had subsides, they lay one on top of the other for a long while, panting and waiting for their breathing to return to normal. When it had slowed a fair amount, Axel carefully pulled himself out of Roxas and rolled to lie on his back on the floor and faced Roxas. Without take his eyes off of him, Axel put his coated hand to his lips and licked every last bit of Roxas that was there. "Mm…" he sighed afterwards, soaking his bottom lip with his tongue. "You taste amazing."

He then pulled Roxas against his chest. Roxas smiled and closed his eyes. At this moment, he was beyond ecstatic. Though, there was something digging at him from the back of his mind. Why had Axel not wanted to hear what Roxas was dying to say? How did _he_ feel? Roxas pushed the thoughts out of his mind for the moment as he listened to Axel's steady heartbeat and gentle breathing.

"It's a good thing Saix didn't wake up. I was _sure_ he would a few times there," Roxas joked.

Axel laughed lightly. "If you ever need to fuck next to anyone, Saix is the guy for you. He sleeps like a fucking log."

A giggle escaped Roxas.

"I hope you liked your Christmas present, Roxy…"

Roxas lifted his head to look at Axel. "I loved it. This has been the best Christmas gift I've ever been given."

"Well that's good to hear," Axel replied as Roxas lay his head against the taller boy's chest again. "Because _you_ are the best gift I've ever been given. Merry Christmas, Roxy."

"Merry Christmas, Axel…"

Not long after, they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.

--

"Oh…_fuck._" Axel's voice invaded Roxas's consciousness for the third time in two days.

Roxas awoke in a panic to discover it was morning and looked up to Axel's face. "What? What's wrong?" he asked frantically, still fighting the sleep from his eyes.

Axel wasn't looking at him but up at someone next to them, the expression on his face foreboding. Roxas slowly turned his face to follow Axel's stare.

Vexen was standing above them, his arms crossed and venom in his eyes.

---

**(A/N):** "Oh fuck" is right Axel. Be prepared for EXTREME ANGST in the next chapter. It actually makes me tear up just thinking about writing about it. Just a forewarning.

FYI, the song Axel and Roxas sang for Saix is "Do You Realize?" by The Flaming Lips. I recommend that anyone who has not heard it, should DEFINITELY go listen to it. It's a beautiful song. And even if you have heard it, go do it again. -lol-

So until the next chapter...oh, get ready for it.

xoxo

P.S. - Jess, I'm glad you died many deaths whilst beta-ing this chapter. Thank you. Love you to death(s). ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N):** Uh oh! Here it is! A very dramatic and angsty chapter. I had to balance my time this week writing this and obsessing over my favorite anime _Gravitation_. If you guys haven't heard of it, DEFINITELY check it out. It's the best shounen-ai anime out there. And Yuki's like...."omg-a-major-dream-boat". :P

Anyways, as I always do, I must thank EVERY SINGLE ONE of my reviewers. You guys are my lifeline!!! I always try to reply to your reviews to thank you individually as well if I can. Sorry if it's late sometimes. You ALL have a special place in my heart.

So there's quite a bit of drama in this chapter, although I did insert a bit of comic relief in the middle. You'll know when you see it, trust me. ;)

Disclaimer: Um...yeah. You know.

HERE IT IS!!! CHAPTER 9! ZOMG!

---

_**Life, Interrupted – **_Chapter 9

"You've gone _too_ far this time, Axel! You know what the consequences are, and now you're going to have to face them."

Roxas could almost see the steam spouting out of Vexen's nostrils as he fumed down at them. Several nurses had now entered the room and were standing behind Dr. Vexen, staring at the two half-naked boys on the floor. Aerith gasped as she stepped into view next to Vexen. "Oh Axel…why?"

"'_Why'_?! What do you mean _'Why'_?" Axel exclaimed, vehemence rising in his voice. He was sitting up now, Roxas still clinging to him silently. "What, so now I get punished for _fucking_?"

"Axel, there are quite a few reasons besides violating another human being that you need to be punished for," Vexen spat. "Drugging a member of our staff, breaking and entering into several rooms, meddling in the treatment of one of our patients…"

As Vexen went on, Roxas felt Axel tense the moment the blonde doctor began to speak. He was exhaling sharply like an enraged wild animal. Suddenly, he sprang from his position on the floor with Roxas and caught Dr. Vexen by the throat, throwing him into the wall and pinning him there. Weak choking sounds escaped Vexen's crushed throat as he pathetically attempted to pry Axel's stone grip. Axel brought his face close enough so that his hot breath blew against Vexen's cheek. "_I. Didn't. Violate. Roxas,_" he seethed slowly, but angrily, a deadly tone in his voice and his upper lip curling into a wild snarl that bared his canines.

"He didn't violate me! I _wanted_ it," Roxas exclaimed, clambering to his feet, but the room ignored him.

"Axel stop! Please!!" Aerith pleaded, afraid to step anywhere near the volatile redhead. Axel didn't move, only tightened his grip, the muscles in his bare back contracting even further as he squeezed. Aerith struggled with something for a moment before she spoke. "I'm sorry, Axel, but…" she turned to four male nurses behind her. "Grab him."

The nurses were immediately upon him, grasping him from his arms, waist and lower body, leaving Vexen to drop to the floor, gasping for air. Axel fought back against his restraints violently, trying desperately to free himself as Roxas leapt towards him.

"Leave him alone!" Roxas shouted at the nurses, tears rushing to his eyes. "Axel!!"

Axel managed to free his upper body in time to catch Roxas. Their lips met passionately as Roxas cupped Axel's face. As soon as they had begun their kiss, they were being pried apart. Two other nurses pulled Roxas away as the four male nurses took a strong hold on Axel's writhing body again.

"Let me go!" he cried as they carried him towards the door. His gaze never left Roxas. There was a terrified look in his eyes. At that moment, he seemed like a little helpless child. "Roxy! Help me!"

"Axel!" Roxas shouted, but to no avail. He could feel his heart shatter as he watched Axel disappear out the door.

--

The air in Dr. Vexen's office was beyond stifling. Roxas had been sitting in the dank atmosphere for almost half an hour, staring across a large desk at Vexen's expectant and infuriating face. It took _everything_ Roxas had not to lunge across the desk at the blonde doctor and strangle him.

Since he'd sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair, Roxas hadn't opened his mouth to speak once. It seemed that Dr. Vexen had chosen to play this childish game as well and was waiting with taunting eyes for Roxas to begin the conversation. The anger, frustration, and worry were causing what felt like a permanent baseball-sized lump to take residence in Roxas's throat. He tried swallowing against it many times, but ended up with tears in his eyes that he had to quickly choke back to keep Vexen from seeing them.

He wasn't crying at the pain he felt in his throat when he swallowed, or the fact that he felt that he could barely breath. His endless unshed tears kept rising as he imagined the horrific things they were going to do to Axel. Every possibility that flashed in his mind made him want to vomit. Then, the image of Axel's frightened eyes hit Roxas again sending him over the edge.

"What the _fuck_ are you going to do to him? Where is he?!" he practically shrieked at Vexen.

The wiry thin man raised an amused eyebrow at Roxas, obviously intriguing by his outburst. He cocked his head to one side. "He's being dealt with accordingly. He is facing what he _knew_ would happen if he broke the rules."

"He didn't do anything _wrong_!" Roxas protested, shooting forward in his seat. "We were only trying to _help _Saix and I _wanted_ the sex that we had!"

The end of Roxas's statement caused a slight twitch in Vexen's facial expression, but he quickly replied. "Roxas…do you know what _else_ he did last night? He managed to slip the powder from quite a few of the sleep aids he's been tonguing every night into Yuffie's drink so that she wouldn't see him sneak around causing the destruction and corruption he brings with him wherever he goes."

Roxas sat dumfounded for a moment. No, he didn't know this. So that must have been what Axel meant when he said he'd "gotten creative" in order to get past Yuffie. But, so fucking what?! That didn't earn him the torture Roxas knew they were going to inflict upon him.

"And," Vexen continued, taking advantage of Roxas's momentary astonishment. "To top it all off, he can now add assaulting a doctor to his list of deadly sins."

Roxas was fuming now. "And so what now? Are you going to torture him until he is half-dead? Or _actually_ dead?! You'll be a murder. A sick—"

"AH!" Vexen shouted, abruptly cutting Roxas off. "I would suggest you shut that mouth of yours before you become as hopeless a case as that immoral human being you let violate you last night."

"HE DID _NOT_ FUCKING VIOLATE ME!" Roxas bellowed, causing two male nurses to burst into the office.

Vexen sat staring at Roxas coldly. "That will be all for today."

"Come on, Roxas," one of the nurses said, approaching the young blonde's chair. "We will escort you back to the recreation room."

Roxas stood, but before he followed them out, he stalked up to the edge of Vexen's desk and slammed his palms down hard on the lacquered wood, causing Vexen to involuntarily jump in his seat. His eyes widened as Roxas leaned towards him and spit venom with each word he spoke. "Mark my words. Wherever it is that you've put him that you think you can keep him from me, I _will_ find him. I promise you that."

Vexen remained motionless at Roxas's words, though there was a seething anger in his icy stare. The nurses now were dangerously close to Roxas, ready to grab him on a moment's notice.

"See to it that our Roxas here is escorted all the way back to the recreation room," Dr. Vexen commanded. "And keep a close eye on him. At all times."

--

The seconds ticked by painfully slow as Roxas sat in the recreation room wrought with worry. The eyes of the nurses made to watch him seemed to create some sort of invisible restraints on him. He was dying to tear out of there like a bat out of hell in search of Axel, but he knew he would be caught if he even _breathed_ in the wrong direction. Luckily, the nurses were being "courteous" enough to keep themselves on the opposite side of the room.

Closing his eyes, he breathed out, attempting to calm himself, but ended up gripping the journal in his hands until his knuckles were white and his hands were shaking. Then, he felt distinct weights plop down on the couch on either side of him. He discovered Zexion, with Demyx in his lap, on one side, and Marluxia on the other upon opening his eyes. Marluxia and Demyx were both offering him half-smiles, while Zexion simple stared at him sympathetically.

"What do you guys want?" Roxas asked miserably, hoping he didn't sound too rude, but he couldn't exactly be a bubbling pot of fucking joy at the moment.

Demyx stuck his bottom lip out in a slight pout. "Aww, Rox…we heard about what happened with you and…Axel…this morning."

"And? There's nothing I can do about it because I'm being watched like a fucking lab rat," Roxas spat quietly and looked away, immediately regretting how hostile he sounded.

"We're worried about him," Demyx tried gently, despite Roxas's tone. "This is not good."

There was a moment where none of them spoke. Then, Roxas turned to Demyx, his eyes overflowing with tears. He whispered, his voice choking and barely audible through the sorrow in his heart, "I'm scared, Demyx. What are they going to do to him? I want to see him. I want to save him. I want to…"

He couldn't speak any longer without sobbing. Before Demyx could answer, a hand laid on top of Roxas's. Turning, he found Marluxia's comforting smile. "We are scared too. We want him back, the ward isn't the same without him."

"Which is why we're going to help you," Demyx added. The dirty blonde received a nudge from his aqua-haired lover. "Oh right," he continued. "So the plan is…"

Zexion's sultry voice cut him off. "Commotion," he stated, indicating himself, Demyx and Marluxia. "Distraction." He pointed discreetly at the nurses. "Escape," he finished off, pointing directly in Roxas's face.

A soft chuckle came from Marluxia. "Leave it to Zexion to put things so fabulously succinct," he commented in his warm, balmy voice. "I would suggest looking for Axel on the floor above us. I made sure the door to the staircase was unlocked…"

Roxas looked from the two lovers to the rose-haired boy in surprise. "You'd do that for _me_?"

"For you _and_ for Axel," Marluxia corrected.

"Because let's face it, without that asshole, we'd all be _really_ fucking bored," Demyx added, eliciting a small giggle from Roxas. "Anyways, well, here goes. See you on the other side, comrades."

Before Roxas had anytime to think, Demyx let out a high-pitched, ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream. Roxas didn't have to act surprised. The shrill siren Demyx was emitting made him jump in his seat about a good foot in the air. Immediately, the two nurses made to watch Roxas were on their feet and heading towards Demyx. Demyx sprang from his seat in Zexion's lap and began darting around the recreation room climbing over tables and chairs, all the while screaming bloody murder.

Marluxia and Zexion were up on their feet as well. Roxas watched as they each targeted one of the nurses chasing Demyx. Marluxia stepped quickly in front of one of them and gave him a wide grin, catching the nurse off guard for a moment, then proceeded to place the back of one dainty hand to his forehead and fall against the nurse in one of the best damsel-like faints Roxas would ever likely see if he were to have seen many.

Zexion opted for a more covert approach. He silently dashed after the other nurse, slid down close to the floor and suddenly pounced, attaching his petite frame onto the nurse's leg and grasping on in a manner where the even the four horsemen of the apocalypse couldn't drag him off.

As the chaos persisted, Roxas managed to quietly slip out of the room and was now hurtling down the hallway at lightning speed. There was an odd feeling that came over him. He couldn't quite feel his body running. All he could hear was his heart pounding violently in his ears and knew that his legs couldn't carry him fast enough. Pushing the door to the staircase with all his might, Roxas shot up a flight of stairs, almost stumbling in the process and entered a hallway identical to the one on the lower floor.

He had to slow his pace down in order to look in the window of each room, but still sprinted from door to door as fast as he could. Most of the rooms, and the floor for that matter, were empty. Roxas almost gave up hope as he neared the end of the hallway, when he suddenly hear voices coming from a close by room that had its door ajar.

As quietly as he possible could, Roxas peered inside. There was a giant machine with numerous buttons and dials on one side of the room. Several wires ran from it to a bed that many doctors were standing in front of. From the space in between them, Roxas could tell someone was lying on the bed. He caught sight of an arm and part of a bare chest. The bile rose to his throat as he recognized who it was.

"Are we ready?" one of the doctors asked.

"Yes, as long as the setting is as high as we discussed," came Vexen's acidic voice.

The doctors cleared away from the bed to reveal Axel's lithe, prone body. A wire was attached to each of his temples as well as few to his slender pale chest that was exposed from his open hospital gown. His wrists and ankles were strapped down to the bed even though he was still, staring at the ceiling with glassy, unfocused eyes. His lips were moving slowly with silent whispers. They'd obviously drugged him within an inch of his life.

"Axel!" Roxas cried.

The redhead turned towards him slowly. "Roxy…you came," he murmured gently. Then one of the doctors turned on the machine.

Electricity shot into Axel's brain. He shut his eyes tightly as his fists clenched and his chest expanded in a sharp heave.

"What is he doing up here?!" Vexen exclaimed as Roxas burst into the room. Just as he lunged towards Axel, a nurse caught him. A small moan of pain escaped the redhead's throat and tears slid down him ghostly white cheeks, causing Roxas to burst into his own uncontrollable tears.

"Stop it!! You monsters!! You're killing him!" he screamed desperately through his tears, trying uselessly to fight against the strong arms holding him back. "Can't you see he's dying?!"

"Remove him from here at once!" came Vexen's stern command from somewhere in the room. Roxas could barely see now with the tears overflowing.

The machine was switched off again. Axel's body collapsed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked towards Roxas again. Tears filled his eyes as well. His bottom lip was quivering as he whimpered quietly to him. "Please…don't leave me, Roxy."

"Axel! Please! Don't give up!! Don't let them take you away from me!" Roxas called to the softly crying boy on the exam table as the nurses dragged him out. He was completely seeing red now. "FUCKING LET GO OF ME!!" he shrieked, causing one of the nurses to place a hand over his mouth.

"Shut it, kid!" the male nurse spat in a gruff tone.

Roxas opened his mouth and bit down hard on the nurse's fingers, eliciting a yelp of pain. "He fucking bit me!" the male nurse said to his comrade. "That's it, kid, you're out."

As Roxas continued to punch, kick, and bite whatever he could reach, he suddenly felt a sharp prick in his upper arm and everything soon faded to black.

--

Roxas felt as if he were fighting against clouds of cotton as he began to come around to consciousness. He recognized the feeling of his bed under his prone body as his eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding. Upon attempting to lift a hand to rub at his temple, something restricted this movement immediately. Looking down, he discovered he'd been strapped down to his own bed by his wrists and ankles. "What the fuck?" he stated aloud.

"Surprised?" an icy voice asked, followed by a sinister little chuckle.

Roxas's head jerked towards the source of the voice. Vexen was sitting on Demyx's empty bed watching Roxas with an annoyingly amused expression on his serpentine features. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Roxas spat at him.

"I should be the one to ask you such a question, Roxas," Vexen countered, trying to keep his voice even, but the anger was seeping into it like a virus. "What in the world were you doing upstairs? How _dare_ you try to interfere with another patient's treatment? I _told _you before: do _not_ let Axel's venom infect you, but apparently you didn't listen. Your behavior has been much affected by him and behavior like his can _only_ lead to harsh consequences, as you've seen."

"Yeah, you mean like torture, right?" came Roxas's taunting retort. "I hope you know you're basically _killing_ one of your so-called patients."

"_I'm_ the doctor here, Roxas, not you. I think I know how to treat my patients without killing them."

Roxas was beyond livid now. He struggled violently against his restraints. "I don't think you do. No, you know what I think? I think you just don't _care_ if Axel dies. In fact, I think you _hope_ it'll happen one day. Then you won't have to deal with him anymore. Well, you know what? _I_ won't let that happen."

Vexen was silent for a few moments. He watched Roxas with narrowed eyes. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"I'll give him something to fight for," Roxas concluded, his eyes staring back at Vexen defiantly.

A mocking burst of evil laughter escaped Vexen. He got to his feet and approached Roxas, producing a large syringe. "I can't take anymore of this pathetic chattering."

Roxas fought desperately against his restraints to edge as far away as he could from Vexen. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Goodnight, Roxas…"

All it took was a stab of the needle, and Roxas was slipping back into unconsciousness.

--

There was pulsing heat against Roxas's face and a familiar weight hanging over his body as he opened his eyes. At first, all he could see was pitch darkness and he knew it was some time in the middle of the night. Then, a face came into focus…

Axel.

The last time he'd seen this untamed, half-crazed look on the older boy's face was when he first met him. Axel's wide, feral eyes were bloodshot and glassy with unshed tears. He had his hands on the pillow on either side of Roxas's face and held his own face within inches of Roxas's. His breathing came out in slow, ragged gasps. A surge of something wild flickered through his features when he saw that Roxas had awoken.

"Roxy…I can't take it anymore…" he breathed. "We're leaving."

---

**(A/N): **Oooooh! And so starts a change of pace in the story. Is Axel okay? Where does he plan to take Roxas? Will Roxas even go with him? This can't be good. But it definitely will be exciting as always, at least that's what I hope you all think. :P

Until we meet again, Anakin...

xoxo

P.S. - Since my lovely beta Jess was out of power today because of a tornado tearing through Ohio...O_O (Poor Jess! I love you! Stay safe!) My sister subbed as my beta because I just HAD to give this to you guys TODAY! Thank you sooooo much Gossip Girl, my eternal best friend!!


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N):** Guess who's baaaack! I always knew this story would never die. School just got in the way. Since I've been on winter break though (thank the Axel gods) I was able to write! Weee!! I hope you guys missed me because I certainly missed you all!!

So, here it is. Chapter 10. It isn't a very happy chapter...to say the least. It'll probably make you pretty uncomfortable actually...

I don't own...ya...you know...all that stuff.

---

_**Life, Interrupted - **_Chapter 10

The next few minutes seemed a blur to Roxas. Within seconds, Axel had helped him out of bed and into his clothes. Before he knew it, Axel was leading Roxas through the dark halls, the older boy's grip on his hand so tight that his fingers were going numb.

"Where are we going?" Roxas whispered sharply. "What about Yuffie? Won't she catch us?"

"Don't worry, I took care of her." Axel's short response made Roxas's stomach turn.

As they darted down the hallway towards the back door Axel had once led him through, Roxas could hear Axel's overly-labored breathing. Even for the pace they were going at, he shouldn't have to be working so hard to inhale and exhale.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked meekly this time, afraid of what Axel would tell him.

The redhead didn't answer this time, but remained completely silent, save for his ragged gasps, until they burst through the door, out into the frigid icy air. Just when Roxas thought they were stopping to rest, he realized Axel was only pausing to make a split-second decision as to the direction they were going to run next. They dashed through the forest surrounding the premises; narrowly avoid the countless trees around them.

After they had been running for what seemed like an eternity to Roxas and he wasn't quite sure if he could go on any longer, Axel came to a sudden halt in a clearing, released Roxas's hand for the first time, and let himself fall on all fours, gasping deeply as painful moans escaped his throat. Roxas knelt by his side and stroked the fallen boy's long mane.

"Axel…?" he asked quietly, feeling his voice shaken with fatigue and worry. He was scared Axel was just going give in and die at any moment. When Axel sat back onto his legs and gazed up wearily at the blonde, Roxas's gasp caught in his throat.

Roxas hadn't quite fathomed just how physically weak and broken Axel was when the older boy had woken him up, but now he could see the circles that surround his eyes were like dark, ugly bruises that contrasted starkly with his pale skin. The red spider webs that sprawled across the whites of his eyes rivaled the vibrant shade of his now limp hair. His collarbone peeked sharply over the thin tank top that was exposed through his open jacket. His breathing was so ragged, it seemed like it was tearing knives in Axel's lungs every time he desperately drew it in.

"Oh my God, Axel," Roxas whispered gently. "You can't go on. You're going to break. We have to get you to a hospital or something."

"Are you fucking _kidding me_, Roxas?!" Axel half-shouted with what was obviously almost all the strength he had left, for the end of his exclamation turned into a weak wheezing and he lowered his head, wincing in pain and panting heavily.

Roxas knew what he had said was stupid, but he felt guilty making Axel go on in such a state, even if it was the taller boy's idea. He searched desperately for something to say—for any kind of answer.

Axel saved him from his dilemma once his breathing had begun to slow. "I'll be fine," he reassured him weakly, but in a much calmer tone this time. "We're almost out of the woods and there's a diner not to far from here. I just need to sit and rest for a little bit when we get there. Help me up, Roxy. We're gonna make it."

Immediately upon his feet, Roxas knelt down and placed Axel's arm around his shoulders and managed to support most of the larger boy's weight as he helped him to stand.

They walked like this in silence for a good while until finally Roxas could see lights up ahead and could tell they had reached some form of civilization. Stepping out of the woods, they came upon a highway. Glancing in either direction, Roxas discovered there was, in fact, a diner not far off to their right. As they neared it, Roxas could see it was a rather small place that didn't even have a name, just a neon sign at the top that flashed "24 HOUR" obnoxiously. Before they stepped inside, Axel pulled himself away from Roxas's supporting hold and attempted to carry himself on his own so they wouldn't be asked any questions or draw any attention.

The inside of the diner was just what one would expect from a small roadside place. It was tiled with cheap linoleum and had booths lining the perimeter of it, which, for the most part, save for a weird, but quiet character in one corner, were empty. A bar resided in the middle and behind it stood a tall, attractive brunette with long, thick hair. She was wiping down the counter when she glanced up upon their arrival and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them warmly. "Take a seat anywhere you like. I'll be right with you."

Roxas smiled back and offered her a low "Thank you." He turned to ask Axel where he wanted to sit, but the redhead was already headed for one of the far corner booths. Roxas followed.

They sat at the booth silently for a few minutes, with Axel staring out the window into the night, his brow furrowed, lost in deep thought.

"My name is Tifa and I'll be your server tonight," came a chipper voice from the side of the booth. Roxas looked up to see the waitress from behind the bar standing with pen poised over notepad and an expectant look on her pretty face. "So what can I get you boys?"

"Umm…" Roxas began, glancing at Axel, unsure, but Axel hadn't moved his gaze an inch from the window. "What do you want, Axel?"

Axel finally turned to face Tifa, who was taken aback by the boy's haggard features. "Babe, if it's okay, we would just like some water. We don't really have any money with us. We just need a place to sit down and rest. It won't be long I promise. We'll be gone before you know it. You won't even know we were here."

"Two waters?" Tifa asked, glancing from Axel, who nodded and turned back to the window, to Roxas who was staring up her, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. "Alright then, darlings, two waters coming right up."

"We really don't have _any_ money?" Roxas murmured to Axel once Tifa was far from hearing anything they had to say.

Axel was silent for a moment then faced Roxas with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, Roxy…" He hung his head slightly, fidgeting with his fingers before reaching across the table to place a hand on Roxas's. "But I'll take care of us, I promise. I'll find a way. I always do." Then Axel did something that melted all of Roxas's worries. He gave Roxas his lopsided, irresistible, devilish grin. As he winked, Roxas could see life coming back into his eyes. At that moment, he trusted Axel with his life.

Suddenly, a huge mug of a light brown thick liquid that was topped with frothing foam and sprinkled with what smelled like cinnamon was placed in the middle of the table. "One deluxe hot cocoa…_on the house_," Tifa's lilting voice rang out before she also placed a tall glass of water in front of each of them.

Roxas's eyes grew wide. "Oh, you didn't have to…" he began before Tifa cut him off.

"I know, but it's our owner, Barrett's, favorite. And he insisted you guys try one. To tell you the truth…" She knelt lower and whispered, "Number one: it is pretty damn fabulous, and number two: I think he'd be vastly offended if you didn't." Tifa straightened back up with a wink and smiled. As she turned to leave, she halted as she saw Axel was still staring out the window. Placing a hand delicately on his shoulder, she asked gently as he turned towards her, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Axel replied, his voice still weak, but he offered her a faint smile. "Thank you for your kindness. It was very thoughtful. Like I said, don't worry about us, we're already gone."

"Alright, well, enjoy."

They spent the next ten minutes in silence. Axel sipped at his water periodically, his gaze fixed towards the glass. When Roxas had tried to offer the cocoa to him, Axel refused. "You drink it, Roxy, you need it."

He was formulating a plan, Roxas could tell. Soon, Axel was up on his feet and leading Roxas out of the diner into the cold night air once again. They'd slipped out while Tifa had disappeared into the back.

The winter air cut into Roxas's skin as he was lead by the hand towards the road. Axel peered down the road as a black GTO approached them. He raised a hand and it slowed to a stop when it was close. The driver was a hulking sort of guy, his dark dread locks pulled back into a ponytail and thick sideburns extended into his cheeks ending at points near his nose. He eyed Axel with sinister interest.

The man next to him in the passenger seat was now leaning over the driver slightly to catch a glimpse at Axel. White streaks shot through his black ponytail and an eye patch covered his right eye. A long ugly scar cut through his left cheek and ended just under his one exposed acid yellow eye. A hunger took residence in it and an evil little grin settled itself upon his lips as he took in Axel's appearance.

Axel let Roxas's hand go. "I'll be right back, stay here."

"No! Axel, don't!" Roxas whispered sharply. Everything about these guys was making his want to vomit.

"Don't worry. I got it," Axel reassured him, but he didn't look back as he approached the GTO and knelt rather seductively against the sill of the driver's rolled down window. Roxas could see that the hunger in both men's faces only grew as Axel did this. He spoke to them for an agonizing couple of minutes. When he finally turned, both boys in the car were grinning broadly.

"These guys are gonna get us outta here," Axel explained.

"Hope in, little one!" the one behind the wheel called out to Roxas in a gruff voice.

Roxas hesitated from a moment, but allowed himself to be led when Axel took his hand.

They climbed into the back seat of the car and the engine revved. As the car took off, the eye-patched guy turned around to face them. He looked at Roxas and grinned, making the blonde want to upchuck the lovely milkshake he'd just had all over the pirate-wannabe's face. "So, we know your buddy here's Axel. What's your name, dude?" His surfer accent only made Roxas want to vomit on him even more.

"What's _yours, DUDE?"_ Roxas spit back mockingly. He was still fuming Axel had decided to go with these shady guys.

Axel put a hand down on Roxas's knee. "Be nice, Roxas," he scolded lightly. "Xaldin…" he motioned to the hulking driver, "…and Xigbar…" his hand shifted to the guy they were now talking to, "…are going to get us where we want to go."

"You're forgetting part of the deal there, Axel," Xaldin mentioned, his rough, yet smooth voice sending shivers down Roxas's spine. He didn't want to hear what was coming next. "We're going to a party first. Before you get where you want to go, you have to go where we want to go."

Roxas was speechless. His eyes widened and he stared at Axel incredulously, as if to say, _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

"Come on, Roxy, it's gonna be okay, really. It'll be a quick pit stop then we'll be on our way," Axel tried to assure him, but Roxas was highly annoyed. This was _not_ what he wanted to be doing. Who knew what kind of trouble they could get into with these sleazy guys! He gave Axel a dirty look and slid as far as he could away from him, fixing his gaze out the window. Axel kept trying to get Roxas's attention, but eventually gave up when Roxas remained stone still and played deaf.

All four boys sat in silence for the remainder of the car ride. At one point, Roxas snuck a glance over at Axel and found the redhead curled up against the window like a little boy. Roxas could tell he was exhausted. Though he was fast asleep, his body was still tensed, and his breathing uneven and ragged. Roxas felt a pang of guilt for ignoring him, but he was still extremely pissed off about Axel's stupid decision to hop on board the douche-bag mobile.

Axel finally stirred when the car pulled into the driveway of a rather large two-story house. _'Great,'_ Roxas thought sarcastically. _'A house party. My favorite.'_

Music thumped dully from somewhere in the house when they stepped in, greeted at the door by a spiky-haired blonde wearing camouflage pants, whose named was apparently Hayner. Roxas gazed around the living room. The room was dark for the most part. There were couples making out all over, while other people were passing around a joint and Roxas could tell they were high beyond consciousness. In one corner of the room, there was a table with numerous large glass bottles of what looked like hard alcohol.

"Roxas—" Roxas felt Axel place a hand on his shoulder from behind, but he shook it away and cut him off.

"I'm getting a drink," he stated flatly without looking back and headed for the table. Once a big glass of Jack and Coke was in his hand, Roxas turned to find Axel and their two carmates had disappeared somewhere in the house. He rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch.

Not long after, a girl about his age plopped down next to him. She smiled at him, a joint in her hand. She was cute. "I'm Olette…" she slurred, her light green eyes half closed. "What's _your_ name?"

"Roxas," Roxas replied, uninterested.

As she began to blabber about nothing, Roxas took a big gulp of his drink, wincing as it cascaded down his throat like fire. Olette's talking, or maybe it was the hard liquor, was beginning to lull him into a stupor. But Axel was still clearly etched in his mind.

--

Axel tried to keep from stumbling as Xaldin pushed him roughly into one of the bedrooms upstairs with Xigbar following close behind.

"Remember guys, I am the play thing. And a toy does _not_ play back." Axel reminded them arrogantly, turning to face them and crossing his arms. "So. 300 dollars each, up front. Fork it over. Now."

Both boys handed over the money and Axel rolled it up, placing it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"This better be worth it, dude," Xigbar drawled.

Axel raised one amused eyebrow and unfolded his arms, holding them out, palms up, placing his lithe, hard body on display for them. "Gentlemen, look at me. I'm worth _more_ than that."

It was obvious he'd upped the hard-on of both men as they advanced on him and pushed him to sit on the bed, seating themselves on either side of him. Xigbar began nuzzling at his neck roughly, opening his mouth and allowing his teeth to sink into the taut, pale skin of Axel's neck.

Meanwhile, Xaldin's large coarse hands were hungrily exploring Axel's torso. He forced his hands under Axel's tank top. His nails scraped brutally against Axel's abs and pecs, causing Axel to arch every time the larger man's hand grazed over his nipples. The other hand pressed firmly against Axel's spine when he arched so the thinner boy's arches would be deeper.

As Axel moaned emptily for Xigbar and clutched at Xaldin's voracious hands, he felt dirty. The guilt was pounding him. If Roxas were to see this, he wouldn't know what to do. But the guilt he'd felt in the diner when Roxas had given him that look when he'd said they had no money absolutely killed him. He'd said he would take care of Roxas—that he would get them money, and that was exactly what he was doing now, with the only thing he had to offer: himself.

"Alright, enough foreplay," Xaldin stated impatiently. "Time for some real action."

Xaldin stood up in front of Axel while Xigbar rounded behind him on the bed. Xaldin roughly pushed Axel down into a lying position and then he and his comrade proceeded to undress Axel like he was their little ragdoll. Xigbar lifted Axel's tank top off over his head, while Xaldin yanked off Axel's jeans.

As Xigbar held Axel's arms down and out from his body in a spread eagle fashion, Xaldin stood back and took into every inch of Axel's naked body in front of him eagerly with his narrowed eyes. "Mmm…good enough to FUCK."

With that, they tore Axel from the bed. Xaldin held him tightly from behind by the waist as he unzipped his own pants with one hand. Xigbar leaned against the wall and pulled both boys towards him, Axel facing him. Xaldin rammed his thick erection into Axel's tight hole and at the same time, Xigbar grabbed a tight hold of Axel's shaft.

This immediately caused Axel to slam his palms against the wall on either side of Xigbar's head to brace himself as a sharp, deep gasp ripped out of him. Xaldin continued to pound into him, grunting like a beast with each push. His friend Xigbar was repeatedly rubbing his palm, which was now slick with Axel's precum, up and down Axel's manhood.

It hurt and the same time he couldn't help that his body was reacting to the physical stimulation. But inside, Axel was dying. He was becoming more and more disgusted with himself with each passing second. Suddenly, the tears were falling, and he could not keep them in.

Xigbar noticed. "Why are you crying, beautiful?"

"What's wrong?" Xaldin added between thrusts upon hearing his friend's inquiry.

"Nothing," Axel managed through gritted teeth. "Keep going. Keep rubbing me. Keep fucking me. You know you like it."

It was at that moment that Axel heard the door swing open and the voice of the last person he wanted to see this situation met his ears.

"Axel, I—"

All three boys turned to look at Roxas, who stood at the doorway frozen in utter shock.

Xaldin pulled out of Axel and turned to grin menacingly at the small blonde. "Well look who we have here…come to join the party, little one?"

If Roxas had wanted to throw up in the car, he could actually feel the bile rising in his throat now as both boys stepped away from Axel and the redhead fell to floor on his knees, beyond exhaustion.

Roxas tried to find his voice in between waves of nausea. "Axel how could you? Fuck…how _could you_?"

Axel whimpered, his head bowed down in a mixture of shame and sheer fatigue. "Roxas, please…I…had to…" he breathed, finally lifting his face, his eyes drowning in glassy tears.

"_Had to?!"_ Roxas repeated. "Oh my God…" He couldn't take it anymore. He turned and raced out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house, finally coming to a stop at the edge of the driveway. He fell to his knees.

And there in the cold night air, as it began to snow onto his curled up form, Roxas began to sob.

---

**(A/N): **Oh snap. Axel, why you always causing problems? But we all knew the happiness of their relationship couldn't last forever. I mean this IS a dark fic. I'm gonna try my damn best to get you guys chapter 11 before school starts again. I have a week. Wish me luck!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!

P.S. - As always, thank you to the ever lovely Jess, my fab fab fab beta. Muah. Love you.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): **Heyyyyy guyyyys! I hope you haven't forgotten about me or my little story here. I mean, I don't blame you if you have. It's been over two years since I've updated. To give myself a little credit, I will say that I wrote this chapter about a year ago and meant to upload it but never got around to it.

Anyways, with Kingdom Hearts 3D just around the corner, I've reinvigorated my love for Akuroku and decided to finish this story. (Hope springs eternal, right?)

As usual, I must thank all those who have supported me and my story over this years. I wouldn't have brought this back if it weren't for you so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

I don't own KH or GI, just the words of this story.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Life, Interrupted**_ – Chapter 11

Axel wasted no time in jolting to his feet, his vision swimming in tears, and searching frantically around the room for his clothes. Spotting his jeans on the floor near the foot of the bed, he began to race towards them, but suddenly felt a vice-grip on his upper arm yanking him back.

"Oh no you don't," Xaldin's deep throaty voice commanded.

"Let me go!" Axel shouted, blindly attempting to elbow himself free.

He was roughly jerked around to face the other two men. Both held menacing fire in their eyes. "You want that money don't you, sweetheart?" Xigbar asked. "Well, then you better finish what you started."

"Or else we're going to take all of it back, as well as _force_ you to finish your services, for _free_ this time. Your choice, Red," Xaldin added, chuckling under his breath slightly.

Axel, who'd been struggling to free himself as they spoke, now froze and stared at them. He just wanted to find Roxas. The disappointment and pain he'd seen in those blue eyes was driving daggers into his heart and stomach. But even if Axel caught up to Roxas, what then? They'd be right back where they started. On the run and penniless, and it was entirely his own fault. _He_ dragged Roxas into this, so _he_ had to take care of him. It was either that or having the money taken away and being raped. Twice. Drawing in a ragged breath, he didn't know whether he wanted to cry or vomit or jump out the window. In the end, Axel did none of these, and allowed himself to be pulled towards the larger man.

Xaldin's voice was like ice over his fiery, racing heart. "That's a good boy…" He gripped Axel by the hips, pressing his thumbs deeply into the space just inside his hipbones. Axel jerked backwards, but his back collided with Xigbar's bare chest. He felt his warm breath against the back of his neck.

"My turn, beautiful."

An arm came around from behind to wrap around his waist and then two fingers were inserted into his tight hole. With a sharp gasp, Axel's body spasmed forward.

A whimper escaped his throat as Xigbar inserted another finger and began to twist them.

Xaldin glanced down and excitement danced in his eyes as he reached down. He caressed the tip of Axel's member before lifting his hand for Xigbar to see. In the dim room, his fingers were glistening faintly with Axel's precum. Bile rose in Axel's throat. He hated himself, but his body was reacting involuntarily. "I think he's ready, Xiggy," Xaldin commented.

The very next moment, Xigbar rammed deeply into him. With an anguished cry, Axel's upper half fell against Xaldin's large frame. He weakly tried to break away. Xaldin caught his wrists and bound then together with one hand. He used his other hand to drag one nail down the middle of Axel's chest and back up. His palm came to rest just over Axel's heart. His fingers curled and he dug his nails into the smooth skin there with sheer cruelty.

"Remember the deal here," he hissed through his teeth. "I _won't _remind you again."

Axel bit his lip as Xigbar viciously pounded into him. The pain was excruciating. He couldn't help himself—he silently began to sob. Not that the other two men seemed to care, as long as he kept his mouth shut and kept as passive as a porcelain doll. The tears streaked down his cheeks in torrents. His vision blurred so that he couldn't see anymore. His closed his eyes and thought of Roxas. He remembered how the younger boy would smile every time he saw Axel. This only tore Axel apart even more. Roxas would never forgive him for this. What had he done? He'd failed him. He would probably never even see him again. At this thought, a small sob choked its way from Axel's throat. His heart was pounding like it never had before from both the sadness and the physical pain. He felt like he was going to die. He hoped so.

Xaldin, whose hand was still pressed against Axel's chest, noticed. "Whoa, whatcha got in there? A ticking time-bomb?"

"What's wrong?" Xigbar asked with a little difficulty. He was nearing his peak.

"Nothing," replied the larger man, but he kept a wary eye on Axel's pained expression.

Xigbar groaned as his grip on Axel's waist tightened. A moment later, he released himself inside the redhead.

Axel heard a small moan escape his own mouth and felt his hips buck forward. Xaldin once again reached down, and this time, produced much more liquid than the last time. Slowly his licked his fingers clean as Axel watch him with glassy eyes. "Mmm," he said when he'd finished. "You _were _worthy the money. Delicious to the very last drop."

Both boys then let go of him and Axel once again fell to his knees. He lay down on the floor and curled up on his side like an old abandoned toy. Xaldin and Xigbar silently left the room, satisfied.

Axel's head and chest ached. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and die right then and there. But one thing made him crawl towards his clothes and dress himself. One thing painfully lifted him to his feet and made him limp out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. Roxas.

* * *

"_Roxas…"_

He felt cold, soft wetness under him as a familiar voice echoed into his consciousness.

"Roxas…Roxas, please. Please wake up."

The voice was clearer now. But it sounded ragged, quiet and pleading. Roxas moaned softly. Had he fallen asleep? He let his eyes slip open. He was lying in the snow in the house's front lawn. No one from the party seemed to notice or care.

"Roxas." This time the voice sounded relieved, though still shaky. Roxas turned towards the sound.

Axel was sitting next to him. The shadows under his eyes were deeper than Roxas had ever seen them. Tears cradled his sharp green eyes.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him all at once, almost knocking the breath out of him. He scrambled to his feet, reeling. Axel followed him. "Roxas, I…please…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Roxas shouted, staggering a few feet away as the taller boy reached a hand out.

Axel looked close to a breakdown. He drew a desperate, choked breath. "Let me explain, please. I—"

"SHUT UP! THERE IS NO EXPLANATION FOR WHAT YOU DID! I HATE YOU!" Roxas could tell immediately that he'd struck a cord with his last three words. The tears that had been soaking Axel's eyes now spilled over as his mouth parted slightly in a painful exhale. But he said nothing, only nodded faintly.

Roxas turned away from Axel so the redhead couldn't see that he was shedding several of his own tears. He couldn't tell whether it was because of his own hurt over what Axel did or the hurt he'd just seen in the other boy's eyes. Feeling his insides tear apart, Roxas only knew he didn't want to stay here, he _couldn't_ stay here. He began to walk away, but heard footsteps behind him.

"Don't follow me," he spat without turning.

"Where are you gonna go?" Axel asked. His voice sounded almost watery with tears.

"Anywhere _you_ won't be." Roxas bit his lip the moment he spoke. He hadn't meant to sound that vicious. He heard Axel's breath shake behind him.

"Look, Roxy…"

Roxas stiffened at Axel's nickname for him. He'd always felt a warmth inside him when Axel used it, now it was excruciating. He kept walking, Axel a few feet behind him.

"Please," Axel went on. "I know you hate me, and I deserve it. Believe me, I know that. But I know somewhere close we can go and crash for the night. Let me explain. I won't say anything 'til we get there if you can't stand to talk to me now, but if you hear what I have to say and never want to see me again, I'll leave you and I'll disappear. Forever. I promise."

Roxas couldn't find the words he wanted to say, so instead, he just stopped and allowed Axel to catch up and walk next to him.

* * *

They walked in agonizing silence for a long time. Axel lagged behind quite a bit, and he was limping, his breath more uneven than Roxas had ever heard it. Several times, he would slow down, place a hand to his chest, and let his eyelids slip closed, inhaling weakly. Every time this happened, Roxas desperately tried to keep himself from going right to the older boy's side. He constantly had to remind himself not to let Axel get away with the sick thing he'd done.

When the two boys neared a small house at the corner of a quiet block, Axel lead the way up the driveway and to the front door. Roxas followed, but to his surprise, Axel did not knock nor ring the bell when they got to the door. Instead, he leaned his back against the wall to the left of the doorframe.

He gestured toward the doorbell. "Ring it," he told Roxas quietly.

Just after Roxas had pressed the button, he stupidly realized he didn't know whose house this was. He had no idea who would answer the door.

He didn't have to wonder long before the door opened a few inches, the security chain still attached from the inside. Wary golden eyes peered out at him from behind the chain. Roxas recognized those eyes. "Xemnas, hey!"

"What are you doing here?" Xemnas asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see, we—" Roxas felt a hand grip his forearm tightly. He glanced quickly over at Axel, who was concealed from the view of Xemnas. Axel shook his head silently.

Understanding immediately, Roxas hurried to correct himself. "I mean _I_ kind of…ran away and…I was wondering if I could crash with you tonight? It would only be for tonight. Please?"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes and was quiet for a few moments. Finally he unhooked the chain and held the door open. "Fine, yeah, come on in."

Roxas walked into the house with Axel on his heels, but Xemnas managed to slam it halfway upon seeing him. Axel put up his arm, holding the door open just enough for their bodies to face each other. He let a playful grin spread across his face and held his other hand up, his index and middle finger forming a V. "Peace, man. I come in peace. Come on, let me in. You wouldn't want me to freeze to death out here, would you?"

For a moment, Xemnas deliberated, apparently willing to take those chances, when Axel reach into his pocket and produced a small handful of pills. "Look, Xemmy. Laxatives. _All for you. _Mmm, yummy…." he cooed, opening his mouth and getting ready to knock them all back.

In one fell swoop, Xemnas swiped the pills from Axel with one hand, and pushed the door open for him with the other.

"Always the sucker for those. Sweet digs you got here, by the way," Axel commented as he strode in.

Roxas, who'd been watching the two boys, now looked around. They were standing in a small living room that had a doorway to the kitchen further in and a staircase that led upstairs to the left. The living room itself held a couch, a chair, a TV, and one tall bookshelf filled with the little crystal hearts Roxas has seen in Xemnas's room back at the hospital. Aside from these, it was actually pretty simple and plain. He wasn't sure if Axel was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, I bet you're jealous," Xemnas replied.

"_Of this? Oh please, suck my—"_ Axel sneered, but stopped midway when Roxas glared at him. "Whatever…"

"So you both ran away then?" Xemnas asked, his teeth gritted. He sounded annoyed now. "Roxas said so. I mean, it's not like he's the only one who ran away. You must have too, right Axel? It's not like they'd ever let _you_ out. They'd have to be even bigger whack jobs than you are to do that. If that's even possible."

"Guys, please, can we just go to bed?" Roxas attempted to quell the arguing.

"Stay out of this, pipsqueak," Xemnas barked.

Fire blazed in Axel's eyes. "Don't you _dare_ talk to him that way…you motherfucker. Or should I say…_daddyfucker._ You call this getting better? This goddamn dollhouse you think you're living in? It's pathetic. They just gave up on you, _that's _why they let you out. Not 'cause you're better, you crazy fuck." Axel was breathing with some difficulty now.

"And what about you?" Xemnas shot back, noticing the state Axel was in. "You look like shit. What? Are they giving you shocks again? You know why they do that, Axel? You know why they sizzle that sick little brain of yours? It's because you're not even a human being. That's why they treat you like some kind of crazed animal. And good for them, too. They've realized it. You _are_ a crazed animal. Unlovable. And not enough. You've _never _been enough. Not even for Sora. Remember him? No wonder he hung himself. I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner. I'm surprised Roxas hasn't tried to off himself again after being around you. It won't be long now. You make him sick. You made Sora sick. You make us _all_ sick."

Roxas was speechless. "He does not—" Roxas tried to begin but Axel held up a hand to silence him. He looked to Axel who hadn't moved the entire time Xemnas spoke. What scared the blonde the most right now was that Axel didn't give away what he was feeling either way, just continued to stare at Xemnas.

Finally, he spoke, his voice surprisingly even. "You know what's sick? Hm? You know what's sick, Xemnas? What's sick is that daddy keeps you hidden away here _just for him_." He walked over the bookshelf with the crystal hearts, and picked one up. "Just like you do with these stupid fucking things. He can come toy and play with you _whenever_ he damn well pleases. And you won't leave. You _never_ will. Maybe one day you'll just crack…" He relaxed his hold on the crystal heart in his hand and it plunged to the floor, shattering with a high pitch, making both Xemnas and Roxas flinch.

"But no," Axel continued calmly, walking back towards Xemnas. He edged towards the larger boy until he had him backed up against the wall. "You are a coward. You will always be. And you think _I'm_ unlovable? Look at you. _No one is ever going to love you_. You know why? Because you are tainted. Daddy has tainted you forever. And this is how it's always going to be. You are always going to be alone and broken. On Daddy's little bookshelf. With only his _dick_ to keep you company."

When he'd finished, Axel stepped back and coldly stared at Xemnas, his fists clenched at his sides. Xemnas stared back. For a long time, no one spoke.

Then, "I'm going to bed," Xemnas stated. "There's a bathroom with a shower and tub past the kitchen. The couch folds out into a bed. I like to sleep late in the mornings, so don't disturb me. Just leave when you're ready."

That was all he said before ascending the stairs. Roxas heard a bedroom door close somewhere on the floor above them. He looked at the back of Axel's form. He was silently shaking. At first, Roxas thought he was laughing, but Axel softly began to gasp, and Roxas knew he was trembling with sobs.

This time, Roxas gave in and went to him. He just couldn't stop himself. The moment he touched Axel's arm, the older boy fell to his knees and the sobs came out full force. Tears cascaded down his thin, pale cheeks and as he gasped deeply with each cry.

"Axel…" Roxas felt helpless sitting on the floor by the redhead.

As tears continued to fall, Axel fumbled in his pocket for something. It looked like a wad of papers. He held it out to Roxas. When Roxas took it, he could it see it was cash. Six one-hundred dollar bills were rolled up together. "What's this for?"

Between gasps, Axel managed to choke out his words. "It's why….why I did it. Why I let…those guys…do it. And you…came in. It killed me…but I had to. I saw the disappointment…in your eyes…in the diner…when you found out that…I didn't have any money for us. I couldn't stand it…the disappointment. So I…I used the only thing…I had to offer. Xemnas was right. I…I _am_ unlovable. I'm…_not _a…human being. You…hate me…and you should. I'm so sorry. You have to believe…it was for you. It's always…for you. God…I'm sorry…I'm _so sorry_…"

Axel's words then dissolved into sobs again. A knot rose in Roxas's throat. Was this really how Axel felt and thought? He'd done all that because he thought Roxas was disappointed in him? Roxas's anger was fast melting away and becoming worry and concern. He suddenly realized he was crying too. He was crying because he couldn't deal with seeing Axel this way. A horrible nausea was stabbing him. He hadn't meant to make Axel feel guilty about not having money.

"Oh, Axel…" Roxas whispered. "No. I was never disappointed in you. You never had to do that for me. Shh…let's go to bed." He began to help Axel shed his jacket, but froze when it came off.

Axel's wrists and arms were covered in dark, ugly bruises. And through the thin cotton of Axel's tank top, Roxas could see that they continued to his chest, stomach and hips.

"Jesus…" he breathed.

Axel looked back at him with embarrassed, watery eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Roxas swallowed and shook his head. "No, shh…come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He stood and offered Axel a smile.

Axel stared at him for a moment almost in surprise. Then a small, sad smile appeared. He allowed Roxas to help him up and he leaned on him heavily as they headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom was small, enough to fit just a tub, toilet, and sink. Roxas carefully lowered Axel down to sit on the edge of the tub. He removed both of their shoes. After running the water, he returned his attention back to the redhead. Axel winced quietly as Roxas lifted the tank top over his head, but said nothing. He kept his glossy green eyes fixed on Roxas's face the entire time. Axel's limbs dropped back down limply once his shirt was off. It was like dealing with a ragdoll—a battered, torn ragdoll.

Axel was barely able to lift himself for a moment to help Roxas pull off his jeans. He looked even thinner underneath his clothes. His narrow hipbones jutted out dangerously underneath his skin. He watched Roxas under heavy eyelids.

"Okay, Axel," Roxas said gently. "I need you to get you into the water. You think you can do that?"

Axel nodded without saying anything. He placed his hands on either side of him on the edge of the tub. Roxas saw him strain for a moment, attempting to get himself into a standing position. After a moment, he exhaled in defeat and glanced back up at Roxas. He was biting his lower lip, worried. "I…can't," he breathed.

"It's okay, we'll do it together," Roxas told him. Bending forward, he wrapped his arms around Axel's naked torso, just under his armpits, and lifted. Axel was surprisingly light. Although, the younger boy knew he shouldn't be that surprised. Axel was practically skin and bones, despite his height.

Roxas had to step with one clothed leg into the tub with Axel in order to help him in, but he managed it. He stepped back out to remove his now partly-soaked jeans along with the rest of his clothing, watching Axel warily as he did so. Axel had pulled his legs towards him the moment he'd sat down in the water and hugged his knees. Glassy, unfocused eyes stared straight ahead of him, his tears still falling steadily. For someone as tall as Axel was, right now, he looked like a helpless little child. Roxas's throat seemed to fight with him as he swallowed.

Green eyes shifted their gaze as the blonde slipped into the water. The corners of Axel's mouth strained to turn upwards, but it was as if even that were too much exertion for him. Grabbing a washcloth and squeezing some liquid soap onto it, Roxas began to run it tenderly over Axel's body. Axel only stared up at him with piercing eyes the entire time. It was unnerving at the same time that it made Roxas's heart beat violently in his chest.

When he reached Axel's lower back and further down, a small cry came out of the older boy's mouth. "I'm sorry…" was all Axel seemed to be able to say when Roxas retracted his hand.

Roxas sat back while ever so carefully pulling Axel on his lap so the taller boy was straddling him. He placed his arms around Axel's hips, supporting him. They were very close now. Their chests were pressed together. One boy's heart pounded against the other's, as if they were trying desperately to break free from their prisons of bone and flesh. Axel placed his hands on Roxas's shoulders, his breathing heavy as their gazes held.

"Do you trust me?" Roxas whispered.

Axel bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Yes…"

Roxas let the hand that was holding the washcloth trail to Axel's delicate skin. Axel inhaled sharply as the cloth touched the place where, hours before, men he barely knew had entered him. With his other hand, Roxas ran soothing caresses down Axel's spine. Roxas watched as the redhead's eyes closed, relaxing to let the younger boy wash him, his beautiful face still stained with tears. When he was finished, Roxas pulled the washcloth away to see it was streaked with pale red. His stomach clenched as put it aside. He encircled Axel's waist against and simply held him close.

After a moment, long fingers gripped tightly against Roxas's skin and Axel opened his eyes. He lifted on hand and cupped the blonde boy's face. "You're so good, Roxas…" he whispered. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you… Why are you doing this? Why didn't you just leave me?"

"Because I…" Could he say it? The last time he'd tried to say this, Axel has shut it away. But if he didn't say it now, when would he? It was the only answer to all of Axel's questions. He had to. "I love you, Axel."

Axel was silent for a long time. His green eyes studied Roxas intently, almost searching for doubt or deceit. Maybe he was waiting for Roxas to take it back.

But then, when Roxas thought Axel really wasn't going to respond, he did.

"I love _you._ I love you more than my own life."

Roxas's heart pounded. He couldn't believe Axel had actually said it. Without wasting another moment, Roxas leaned forward and closed the little remaining space between their bodies in a deep kiss. Axel's lips were hot and they stung Roxas in the most amazing way. Their tongues battled briefly before Axel broke away. Roxas almost felt drunk from the contact. Axel traced a blazing trail of small kisses and licks down the smaller boy's throat before wrapping his arms around Roxas's neck in an embrace that felt so sweet it almost brought the blonde to tears.

They remained that way for a while before getting out of the tub, toweling off and heading to bed. As Roxas lay with his ear against Axel's chest on the pull-out bed, he could hear the now sleeping boy's unsteady heartbeat. It would skip ever few moments. It reminded Roxas that even though they'd just shared a brief bit of happiness, Axel was _not_ okay.

Roxas fell into a fitful sleep before he could feel the tears trickle out of his own eyes.

* * *

**(A/N):** I hope that was worth the wait! I am in the middle of a huge, very busying project at the moment but I'll try my best to bring you the next one sooner than two years. :P

PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Until we meet again!


End file.
